Deadly Storm
by Shimizublack
Summary: Cae la calamidad al mundo, el miedo de todo ser humano es que la humanidad se acabe; y es lo que trajo esta desgracia. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?, deja de jugar Akashi. —Yo no juego. Es la única forma de salir vivos. —Akashi-kun, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. —Ya he hablado, mis órdenes son absolutas. La única forma de sobrevivir, es matando. Y todos lo saben. [YAOI]
1. Cerezos Marchitos

**Deadly Storm**

**D**isclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke o Kuroko no Basket –_como sea que lo llamen en su país_- no me pertenece y con ello toda su autoría y su diseño de personajes a nuestro fiel mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ya desearía yo que todos los personajes me perteneciesen para poder cofcofviolarloscofcof en especial toda la generación de los milagros… _-babas-_ pero bueno… ese es otro asunto. Ya saben, derechos de autor a su mangaka y derechos del fic a mi (?)

**T**itulo: Deadly Storm.

**P**arejas: Hay muchas parejas que me gustan, de hecho no creo que haya una que me desagrade, por eso voy a hacer fanservice, hasta que una pareja me guste más que la otra dependiendo de cómo evolucione el fic. Más sin embargo, si ustedes piden una pareja y yo hago fanservice de ella y me gusta (?); me quedo con esa pareja.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Hablan en un idioma diferente. _**

**R**anting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero: Yaoi, Yaoi everywhere. Tal vez, Hetero.

**S**ummary: Cae la calamidad al mundo, el miedo de todo ser humano es que la humanidad se acabe; y es lo que trajo esta desgracia. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?, deja de jugar Akashi. —Yo no juego. Es la única forma de salir vivos. —Akashi-kun, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. —Ya he hablado, mis órdenes son absolutas. La única forma de sobrevivir, es matando. Y todos lo saben. "Cuando matar es tu única salida para sobrevivir" ¿Qué escogerás? —Viven, o mueren.

**A**dvertencia: Hay personajes inventados, tratare de seguir la personalidad de los personajes, personajes del manga, zombie, sobrenatural… etc. etc.

(#): Traducción de cualquier idioma.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**I CAPITULO**

**CEREZOS MARCHITOS**

**Estados Unidos – Gran cañón del colorado – Día desconocido – Hora desconocida.**

Los pasos eran marcados en la arena de aquel lugar. Un hombre moribundo, casi al borde de la muerte se encontraba corriendo por todo el lugar, su piel estaba cayéndose y se despedazaba por cada rayo solar que caía en su cuerpo. Estaba al borde de la muerte, casi para ponerle fin a su existencia, nadie podría salvarlo. Moriría sin que nadie supiera de él; a pesar de que en su pasado fue un gran científico.

Él quien portaba el nombre de _Anthony Lodge_, el mejor científico de los Estados Unidos, echo a perder un trabajo, y con ello su vida. Hace algunas horas atrás el laboratorio en el cual estaba trabajando exploto matando a todos los trabajadores del lugar y el huyo con lo que sería un virus viral y dañino. Un virus que mataba gente al instante. _Un virus mortal_.

Sus piernas se movían rápidamente, quería ocultar el virus, lanzarlo lejos y hacerlo desaparecer para poder salvar a la humanidad, solo había un virus y solo lo poseía él, no se sabían los efectos secundarios, la fórmula para hacerlo, todo… estaba en su cabeza. Seguir la ambición de gente para limpiar el mundo fue lo que lo experimento para hacerlo; el olor a rio entro por sus fosas nasales y sus piernas se movieron rápidamente hasta el borde de la arena, dejando ver algunas plantas que crecían libres en el borde del rio, se bajo y camino lentamente hasta este bebiendo un poco de agua, sintiendo como su garganta quemaba por aquel sabor.

El sonido de carros se detuvo, el hombre giro su rostro al ver a varios mercenarios encapuchados y con armas. Suavemente un hombre se bajo de aquel carro deslizando suavemente sus piernas que tenía en esta observando con frialdad y naturalidad a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños, que ahora no portaba sino solo su baba, que caía lentamente al suelo.

—Dr. Lodge, realmente no quiero que muera en vano pero… ¿Me puede dar el virus? —ofreció su rostro más amable y su sonrisa mas burlesca.

—Este virus es mortal. ¡No se que esta planeando para poder adueñarse de este virus! ¡Pero jamás lo entregare a alguien como tú! —el hombre se detuvo y su cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante, sujetando fuertemente la jeringa que tenía en sus manos.

—Realmente no quería escuchar eso… —dijo con falsa negligencia —. Entrégame el maldito virus, o créame que adelantare su muerte, un minuto —ordeno con amenaza en sus labios.

—Tu das para matarme, y me lanzo al rio con todo y virus —el hombre bajo su mano y las armas apuntaron al suelo —. Buen chico.

—Dr. Lodge, usted no me entiende. Ha malinterpretado todas mis hazañas, he de decirle que no planeo destruir al mundo si no que traer justicia a este. ¿Sabe toda la gente malvada que quiere matar por beneficio? Todas esas personas… deben ser ¡Castigadas!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La justicia no existe, y la gente ha malinterpretado injustamente a la diosa de esta. _Temis_, es una mujer que cubrió sus ojos para no juzgar por separado si no a juzgar a todos por igual, pero… ¿el balance equitativo se está haciendo? Muchos que tienen que ser juzgados no son juzgados y muchos que no tienen que serlo, lo son. Es desigualdad, todos afrontan muchos problemas, muchas catástrofes… —estuvo en silencio durante un largo tiempo —, es imposible; considerarlo de este modo. Hay que blandir la espada que ella poseía en su otra mano y hacer que su equilibrio separe a los buenos de los malos —completo con una sonrisa en sus labios —. Eso, es lo que nosotros planeamos hacer.

—Es una idea descabellada. Ustedes no son la justicia. ¡El único que tiene derecho a juzgar a los hombres es Dios!

—Incorrecto —comento —, el único que tiene derecho a juzgar a los demás; es alguien que jamás en su vida ha perdido. Y por ende para mi, que ganar es como respirar. Jamás en mi vida he perdido.

—Si dices que jamás en tu vida has perdido… es porque no has sabido lo que realmente es esforzarse por hacer algo… —el hombre saco la tapa de la jeringa y con la fuerza restante antes de que los seguros fueran soltados clavo la jeringa en su cuello, el hombre que lo observaba desde lejos abrió sus ojos y bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente sus puños —. Aquí y ahora… has perdido, Akashi… Shun…

— ¡Akashi-sama! —los seguros fueron soltados y el hombre levanto su mano lentamente.

—Esperen… —los hombres antes de disparar se detuvieron apuntando con las armas, el hombre miraba como el cuerpo del hombre comenzaba a convulsionar, como su piel comenzaba a colocarse carbón y sus ojos pasaron de ser un blanco con iris y pupila a un blanco solamente, la mano de Shun se estiro y los tiros resonaron en todo el gran cañón, el cuerpo cayo seco y muerto, en el rio—. Regresaremos a la base en Rusia. Aquí no hay nada que ver —se giro y apretó fuertemente sus manos, pero luego estas se relajaron —. Todavía no he perdido, Dr. Lodge. Usted cometió un error.

Debajo de su capucha, dos flequillos rojizos se pudieron asomar y a continuación una mirada llena de maldad en dos grandes ojos color dorado, con el iris cubierto de carmín, como la sangre.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Japón – Tokio – 7:40 AM**

Para muchos, era un día normal como otros. El invierno estaba acabando y con ellos cálidos destellos de luz solar se colaban por la ventana de cada casa. Los estudiantes se estaban alistando para irse a la escuela. Pronto el año iba a acabar, y muchos tendrían exámenes durante aquella semana, muchos estaban tranquilos porque sus notas o eran regulares o eran perfectas, pero otros, no tanto.

_La Winter Cup_, tenía tres semanas de haber acabado y con ello, nuestros chicos de Seirin se salvaron de confesarse en ropa interior a su persona especial. Pero un nuevo reto comenzaba a cruzar entre todos los miembros. Los exámenes finales, la nota definitiva que asegurara su paso hacia un nuevo año escolar. Los de primer año subirán a segundo y los de segundo al tercer año y con la gran fama que ganaron, eso era seguro de que tendrían muchos nuevos miembros ese nuevo año. Todos estaban contentos y ansiosos porque él nuevo año comenzase… todos, menos él… _Kagami Taiga_.

A pesar de ser un genio y tener un talento natural para el baloncesto. Es un completo idiota.

Los rayos del sol se colaban a su ventana y con ellos el sonido de las aves cantando una sinfonía que solo ellas podrían definir, de un lado a otro. En el apartamento del pelirrojo se encontraba completamente dormido. La habitación en si no era un desastre al contrario estaba completamente limpia, y bastante arreglada para un estudiante de preparatoria.

Su cabello rojizo con puntas de color marrón oscuro se encontraba regado por todo su rostro. Su piel bronceada y cuerpo formado se encontraba en forma mientras se enredaba entre las sabanas tratando de cubrirse del sol. Sus ojos se mostraban incómodos estando cerrados porque el fruncido de sus cejas era natural, aquellas cejas que se dividían en dos, como si aquellas fueran dobles. Aquel labio fruncido y aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos, era natural. No había dormido, para nada bien.

Kagami estaba preocupado por sus notas escolares, nada lo emocionaba más que jugar baloncesto y no dormir bien pero… ese día rezaba por todo que el profesor se enfermase y no asistiera. Maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar el despertador y movió su mano hacia este apagándolo de mala gana.

— ¡Tiger!~ es hora de levantarse —una reconocida voz llego a sus oídos, parpadeo un par de veces y de mala gana se levanto dejando sus ojos todavía cerrados, mientras su cuerpo se movía como una momia.

—Alex… —la llamo de mala gana, asomándose por la cocina, el rubor en sus mejillas creció notablemente al verla en aquellas fachas. Aquella mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos grandes y resplandecientes azules, se encontraba bailando en la cocina y cocinando, sus anteojos de color rojo resaltaban en su hermoso rostro y sus grandes senos se notaban por los lados del delantal, que se encontraban sujetos en su cuello y en su cintura, dejando ver solamente el interior que portaba en esos momentos —. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo así vestida?! —grito antes de tirarle la ropa de ella en la cara.

— ¡¿Pero que le haces a tu maestra?! —Grito esquivando la ropa y esta cayó encima del sartén donde estaba haciendo los huevos fritos — ¡_Tiger_! **_Look_****_what you did_****_!_** (¡Mira lo que hiciste!) —le grito sacando su ropa rápidamente del sartén y lo fulmino con la mirada —. Este era tu desayuno.

— ¿Desde cuándo te da por cocinar Alex? —la ignoro sentándose en la mesa, la mujer lo miro mal y lanzo un suspiro al aire sonriendo levemente.

—Desde hace unas semanas —se levanto de hombros —, quería probar como eran las cocinas japonesas.

— ¿Qué eres rara?, las cocinas son lo mismo en cualquier país que estén… —le dijo como si aquella mujer estuviera burlándose de él, delante de su cuerpo fue colocado un plato de comida, que comenzó a masticar lentamente —. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo te vas a regresar para Estados Unidos?, la Winter Cup termino hace tres semanas… y todavía andas rondando por aquí…

—Planeaba regresar una semana después, para salir con Tatsuya y contigo, pero… —vacilo metiendo un pan en su boca —. Tu padre me llamo, y me dijo que te vigilara hasta los exámenes finales.

—Ese viejo…

—Debes comprenderlo _Tiger_, está ocupado con su trabajo al igual que tu madre, no pueden venir a la reunión final; aparte… —la mujer divertida sonrió —, esto me recuerda a cuando tenía que ir a la primaria a buscar tus notas junto a las de Tatsuya.

— ¡Calla! —le grito golpeando la mesa —. Yo se me cuidar solo y también se estudiar solo.

—Claro, tanto así que haber vivido… ¡Casi 10 años en Estados Unidos saques 15 puntos en un examen de ingles! —grito golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

— ¡Es que la gramática y hablarlo es diferente! ¡Los exámenes japoneses son una mierda!

— ¡¿Qué eres idiota?!

—_Bakagami_ es una mejor forma de llamarlo —fue una tercera voz que resonó en la casa.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —fue el grito de los dos residentes de aquella pequeña alcoba, una pequeña cabecita azul que tomaba una malteada de vainilla sentado en la mesa junto a los dos levanto su mirada interrogante.

— ¡Kuroko! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?!

—Oh por dios… _Tiger_, ¿Les das las llaves a tus amigos? O es que estas saliendo con él…—pregunto divertida y el pelirrojo golpeo la mesa sonrojado.

— ¡No le doy llaves a mis compañeros! ¡Y no estoy saliendo con este renacuajo de Kuroko! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! —pregunto lo otro girándolo a ver.

—Yo toque la puerta y García-san me abrió —dijo señalando a la rubia que rasco suavemente su cabeza tratando de acordarse.

—Oh claro, cuando el timbre sonó y no vi a nadie… —dijo girando su rostro pensando —. Así que eras tú… —Kagami la miro con una gran gota de sudor, y Kuroko afirmo suavemente.

Aquel chico de cabellos azules y revoltosos se encontraba sentado en la mesa, cruzado de piernas y su bolso en el suelo, sus ojos grandes sin vida de color azul que no mostraban nada más que seriedad y minuciosa diversión que solo era detectado por él mismo, mostraba simplemente perseverancia, vestía el uniforme y con ello meneaba un vaso de la casa del ajeno bebiendo extrañamente una malteada de vainilla.

—Kuroko.

—Si, Kagami-kun.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa malteada?

—La hice, cuando García-san estaba cocinando.

— ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso? —pregunto sorprendida la rubia, el chico se levanto de hombros y siguió bebiendo.

—No la pregunta es… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La entrenadora me llamo, y me dijo que te viniera a buscar. Para que no inventaras alguna escusa barata para saltarte los exámenes finales —el pelirrojo suspiro frustrado golpeando su frente con la mesa.

— ¿Y tenias que venir tu?

—Vivo más cerca de tu casa, que él resto —finalizo al igual que su malteada —. Vamos Kagami-kun, antes de las clases tenemos reunión del club—Kagami suspiro y se levanto para terminar de cambiarse mientras Kuroko seguía sentado en la mesa.

—Kuroko —este levanto la mirada —. ¿Cuida de _Tiger_, vale? —este asintió suavemente.

— ¡Alex! ¡No acoses a Kuroko también! —la rubio inflo los mejillas y se fue quejándose a la cocina.

— ¡Como si fuera a hacer eso! ¡_Tiger_!

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Seirin High.**

Kuroko iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, como siempre. Caminando alado de un malhumorado Kagami que repetía una y otra vez que Kuroko debería ayudarlo con los exámenes en vez de tomar los consejos de aquellos mocosos de la generación de los milagros.

—Ya funciono una vez, ¿Qué aseguras de que funcionara siempre?

—Midorima-kun siempre lo utiliza —comento tranquilo.

— ¡¿Y si esta maldito?!

—No seas dramático, Kagami-kun.

—Ese Friki de los horóscopos puede maldecir cosas, lo sabes.

—Es especulación tuyo, utiliza el lápiz si no quieres ser doblemente castigado —comento, pero se detuvo y leyó sus palabras —. Triplemente castigado.

— ¿Por qué me subes el castigo?

—Si no pasas los exámenes dejare de ser tu sombra.

— ¡Oe! ¡Kuroko! ¡¿No estarás hablando enserio?! —le grito Kagami en los pasillos de la escuela —. ¡Kuroko!

—Oh, pero si son Kuroko y Kagami —saludo _Kōki Furihata_, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro feliz por verlos. El chico de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos rasgados con pupila pequeña marrón les dedicaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios —. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Furihata-kun —saludo Kuroko, por otro lado el malhumorado de Kagami le mando una mirada asesina y este se escondió detrás de _Kōichi Kawahara_, quien trago seco por la mirada asesina de Kagami que se dirigió a él.

—Buenos días… Kagami… Kuroko… —saludo temeroso, mientras buscaba en donde esconderse, aquel chico de cabellos completamente corto, casi rapado gris de cejas gruesas grises y ojos grandes de color marrón con el iris de color negro.

—Buenos días, Kawahara-kun —saludo de nuevo Kuroko y dirigió la mirada al otro chico de primero —. Fukuda-kun, buenos días.

—Buen día, Kuroko, Kagami —saludo y levanto la mirada tragando seco, _Hiroshi Fukuda_ busco con su mirada alguien con quien protegerse, su cabello en picos de color marrón al igual que sus cejas gruesas y ojos delgados pequeños estaban titiritando con la mirada asesina de Kagami.

—Tranquilo, Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko golpeando el estomago de Kagami con su codo haciendo que este se retorciera en el suelo.

—Que… que fue eso maldito Kuroko…

—Estas asustando a los chicos, mejor entremos.

—Te matare… juro que te matare.

—Buenos días —saludaron en coro los de primero, menos Kagami que solo hizo la mueca de sus labios a que también estaba saludando.

—Bien, es hora del castigo anual, como son de primero les adelantare el castigo. Si alguno de ustedes reprueba en algún examen el entrenamiento en las vacaciones será el quíntuple de lo que era en jornadas de clase.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Porque hayamos ganado la Winter Cup no significa que seamos los mejores! ¡Solo tenemos un trofeo! ¡Iremos por todos los trofeos en este que es nuestro último año! —los de primero afilaron su mirada y asintieron mientras los demás hacían lo mismo —. Así que si este año no ganan de nuevo ¡Se confesaran en ropa interior y de paso se bañaran en miel de abeja y correrán desnudos por el bosque!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ya os he dicho. Pueden retirarse.

_Riko Aida_, ahogo un suspiro de sus labios y decidió cruzar sus brazos para tomar sus papeles y arreglar su cabello que ahora caía sobre sus hombros. No se lo había cortado desde la Winter Cup, por lo que estaba un poco largo, sujetando algunos rebeldes flequillos que sobresalían, cubriendo sus grandes ojos marrones al igual que su cabello pero estos eran más claros, al vestir el uniforme de la escuela, sujeto suavemente los papeles que estaban regados por el suelo.

—Ya casi vamos a tener nuestro último año.

— ¿Hyuuga-kun?, pensé que te habías ido con los demás.

—Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero ahora que reacciono todavía sigo aquí —la chica soltó una risa y coloco unos papeles en los brazos del chico.

—Menos charla y más acción. Ayúdame a llevar esto al comité estudiantil.

_Hyūga Junpei_, el capitán del equipo salía alado de la chica castaña con los papeles en manos, sus gafas se delineaban suavemente por su nariz mientras sus ojos marrones se notaban suavemente atreves de estos. Su cabello completamente alborotado de color marrón oscuro le daba un aspecto tranquilo, mientras discutía algunos asuntos con la entrenadora.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Kaijō High.**

Como extrañeza, _Kise Ryōta _tenía atrasos para llegar a la escuela o más bien los atrasos eran antes de llegar al salón de clases al ser rodeado todas las mañanas de chicas. El modelo e ídolo del baloncesto más famoso de todas las jóvenes, estaba corriendo por los pasillos tratando de llegar por lo menos para resolver la mitad del examen que le esperaba.

Su cabello rubio que estaba peinado se desordenaba por cada paso que daba en los pasillos sus ojos rasgados de color dorado estaban completamente abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas o algo agitadas porque venía corriendo desde su casa. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de entrenamientos, ya que Kaijō no era suave con ellos, pero tener tantas frases, símbolos químicos, ejercicios y problemas matemáticos en su cabeza, lo estaban consumiendo y de por sí que Kise, no era muy bueno con respecto a las notas.

— ¿Kise? —lo nombro asombrado su capitán, al ver que el rubio paso corriendo por su aula de clases.

— ¿Sempai? —un tic se formo en la ceja de Kasamatsu por lo que el rubio presintió lo que iba a pasar luego y acertó, una patada voladora fue directo a su nuca y el rubio cayó de lleno al suelo sobando el lugar del golpe —. ¿Por qué fue eso sempai?

— ¡¿Qué haces llegando a esta hora a clases?!

—Resulta que ayer me quede toda la noche estudiando, y me quede dormido cerca de las 5 de la mañana así que…

— ¡Eso no es escusa Kise!

_Yukio Kasamatsu_, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a su k_ō_hai en el suelo, comenzó a rascar suavemente su nuca. Su cabello negro un poco alborotado y sus gruesas cejas estaban tan fruncidas que se podría notar algunas venas marcar su rostro, sus ojos grises resplandecían como los de un halcón apunto de casa a su presa, el chico inhalo una cantidad de aire exacto y luego la expulso suavemente de sus labios.

—Vete a clases Kise, hay reunión por lo que no quiero que llegues tarde.

— ¿Y si me demoro en el examen?

— ¡Si estudiaste es porque debes saber de qué va todo! ¡¿No es así?!

— ¡Sí! —Kise se levanto rápidamente y antes de desaparecer de los pasillos se asomo por este —. Buen día, sempai.

—Vete ya, Kise —dijo frustrado, sobando suavemente el puente de su nariz, porque tenía que lidiar con tantos tontos.

—Kasamatsu —este se helo y giro a ver a _Yoshitaka Moriyama_, que estaba saliendo del aula de clases rascando suavemente su nuca. Su cabello negro liso con algunos brillos verdes caía por su frente y por la parte de atrás de su rostro, al igual que sus afilados ojos de color gris, con una pupila marcada de color negro —. El sensei manda a decir que si no bajas la voz, no te va a dejar entrar para realizar el examen.

—Ya le he dicho porque he llegado tarde —se quejo rascando su nuca.

—Sí, pero quieres que guardes silencio —volvió a comentar y luego entro al aula antes de que saliera un hombre mayor.

—Kasamatsu, entra.

—Si, sensei… —menciono suavemente entrando antes que el docente que cerró la puerta —. **Maldito Kise** —pensó.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Yōsen High**

_Crunch, Crunch_, regreso aquel sonido a los oídos de _Tatsuya Himuro_, que se encontraba leyendo un libro fuera de las aulas de clases, el sonido siguió y con ello otro dulce fue desenvuelto y con ello, llevado a la boca de su depredador, que volvió a crujir sus dientes y volvió a sonar como segundos antes _Crunch, Crunch_.

—Atsushi, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Pregunto el chico de cabellos negros, cuyo uno de sus ojos estaba siendo cubierto por un flequillo largo de color negro con pequeños brillos en la parte de arriba de color gris, el brillo de su ojo azul claro que resplandecía completamente, dejaba que su lunar de color negro se mostrar hermoso y con una bella sin destacar.

Por otro lado, _Murasakibara Atsushi_, estaba acostado alado del pelinegro comiendo dulces y chucherías como siempre. Su gran cuerpo permitía estar casi a la altura del pelinegro, su cabello alborotado de color morado caía por toda su frente y su parte trasera mucho mas debajo de su cuello y sus afilados y delgados ojos morados daban a entender que estaba escuchando, su piel nívea brillante y sus labios cubiertos con papas fritas.

—Estoy observándote estudiar, _Murochin_ —le contesto tranquilo, levantando sus grandes piernas y blandiéndolas de arriba hacia abajo, como un niño.

—Atsushi, ¿Qué paso con tus exámenes?

—Son un fastidio, ya los termine —contesto de mala gana volviendo a meter su mano en la bolsa de dulces —. _Midochin_ me dio uno de sus famosos lápices, que te hacen acertar la mayor parte de las preguntas, y _Akachin_ me llamo luego del examen, eso siempre pasa cuando sabe que me irá bien —contesto sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Así que siguen llevándose bien luego de la Winter Cup?

—Bueno, _Akachin_ perdió por un error de los miembros de su equipo —dijo tranquilo, dándose la vuelta —. _Akachin_ sigue siendo el más fuerte de nosotros.

—Y el más temible —afirmo Himuro, regresando su vista hacia su libro de nuevo.

—_Murochin_ —el pelinegro afirmo como si lo estuviese escuchando pero como no escucho respuesta giro el rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de un rostro paciente de un pelimorado, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco pero no se movió de donde estaba —. Oh, es cierto lo que dicen mis compañeras de clase… realmente tienes un rostro hermoso.

Himuro cerró su libro sin mucha gana y lanzo un suspiro al aire girando el rostro, hacia adelante —. Atsushi, ¿no conoces la vergüenza? —el pelimorado se levanto de hombros y lo siguió —. Vamos.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Shūtoku High.**

_Kazunari Takao_, salía completamente exhausto de su examen final, mientras rascaba su nuca y movía su cuello de un lado a otro bastante frustrado. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un chapoteo cerca de las cachas y se asomo viendo a Midorima sentado mientras sujetaba un gran conejo de felpa de color verde, tapo su boca antes de comenzar a reír y se escondió para escuchar lo que estaba haciendo.

_Chap, Chap_

—Esto es tan aburrido-_Nanodayo_ —lanzo un suspiro al aire y siguió con los chapoteos en aquel charco de agua, del cual Takao pensaba que eran lagrimas porque seguramente le fue mal en el examen —. Takao, se que estas ahí, sal.

— ¡Pensé que estabas llorando Shin-chan!, por eso me escondí —dijo riendo, para luego detenerse y mirar a los pies del chico —. ¿Qué haces?

—No ves, estoy jugando.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Takao sujeto su estomago y comenzó a soltar grandes carcajadas al aire, luego se detuvo y fue bajando lentamente el humor para sentarse a su lado –_claramente no en donde estaba el conejo_- aquel chico de sonrisa hermosa y ojos azules no dejaba de mostrar sus dientes mientras se mostraba los flequillos negros que caían a sus lados de color negro, brillando un poco en la parte de arriba, levanto sus manos y las coloco detrás de su cuello y luego giro a ver al peliverde palmeando su espalda.

—Eso lo sé, Shin-chan. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué? O, espera… espera —dijo deteniendo al otro —. Seguramente lo decía en el horóscopo de _Oha-Asa_

—Si sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Eres tan Tsundere, Shin-chan —dijo en un suspiro, negando divertido a las reacciones de su amigo.

_Shintarō Midorima_, se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada arreglando sus gafas gruesas de color rojo, dejando sus vendas en las manos que cubrían sus dedos y levantándose de donde estaba, tomando de paso su gran conejo de color verde. Su cabello verde caía revuelto en toda su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando lo brillante y verdes que eran, su seriedad era palpable, pero para Takao era tan cómodo que le causaba gracia.

— ¿A dónde vamos Shin-chan?

—A casa, hoy no hay reunión porque los sempai están ocupados con sus exámenes…

—Shin-chan ¿Quién piensas que será el nuevo capitán?

—Ten por seguro que tu no lo serás Takao —el pelinegro soltó una carcajada y se apego al brazo del peluche, discutiendo con Midorima bastante divertido.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Tōō Academy**

Unos delicados y suaves pasos se movían rápidamente por la escuela de Tōō, un cabello rosa se movía por el aire, mientras se detenía en cada aula deshabitada sin un solo estudiante a los alrededores para asomarse si su queridísimo amigo estaba presente, pero nada. _Momoi Satsuki_, inhalo una cantidad de aire y volvió a ponerse en marcha para buscar rápidamente a aquel moreno que le estaba sacando hasta canas verdes en su perfecta cabellera rosa.

Su falda de color azul oscuro con una franja de color blanco se movía por los rápidos pasos, su camisa manga larga de color blanco junto a su lazo de color rojo en el cuello permanecían arregladas al igual que las altas medias de color negro. Encima de su camisa tenía un buzo de manga larga de color verde, sus ojos rosados estaban abiertos completamente y su mueca de disgusto estaba en su rostro.

— ¡Dai! —grito, fastidiada —. ¡Sakurai!

— ¡Momoi-san! —dijo el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones oscuros con sorpresa al ser llamado por su manager, esta trato de regular su respiración a lo que _Ryō Sakurai_ la miraba con cierta sorpresa.

— ¿Has visto a Dai… digo a Aomine-kun? —el castaño comenzó a jugar con sus manos y levanto la mirada.

—No… no lo he visto.

— ¡Oh! —el chico salto hacia atrás por la reacción de la pelirosa y esta apretó sus puños —. Cuando lo vea… lo matare —dijo tronando sus dedos.

— ¡Se que mi vida es insignificante!

—La tuya no Sakurai, la de Dai-chan —dijo ignorando que lo llamo por su nombre y salió corriendo en busca del moreno, que había contado con el final de su vida.

Escondido en los jardines de la escuela dormido, se encontraba _Aomine Daiki_, sus piernas estaban estiradas debajo de un gran árbol. Suavemente abrió sus ojos y se estiro sentándose, dejando ver sus ojos rasgados de color azul oscuro y desordenar mas su cabello del mismo tono de color miro la palma de sus manos y al verlas sucias chasqueo la lengua, su piel morena y su cuerpo bien formado fue removido del suelo limpiando el uniforme y estirándose.

Su piel se erizo un poco y trago seco.

—Tengo el extraño presentimiento, de que Satsuki se va a cargar conmigo por saltarme los exámenes, pero que mas da —dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire guardando sus manos en los bolsillos —, si es ella seguramente conseguirá una excusa para mí.

— ¡Dai! —antes de que Aomine pudiera reaccionar una patada fue directo a su estomago que lo pego contra el árbol y lo hizo caer al suelo sujetándose este, delante de él una muy enojada pelirosa estaba de brazos cruzados fulminándolo con la mirada —. ¡¿Quién crees que eres Dai-chan?! ¡Sabes lo que me toco hacer para que te dejaran hacer de nuevo los exámenes!

—Vamos Satsuki, no creo que hayas hecho mucho —la chica comenzó a rechinar los dientes y el moreno se quedo callado —. A ver… ¿Qué quieres?

—Una cita con Tetsu-kun —dijo con sus manos en su frente y corazones alrededor, el moreno rodo los ojos y saco el celular de su chaleco.

—No contesta…

—Ni siquiera has marcado —dijo fulminándolo con la mirada —. Lo tienes dentro de dos días, así que no asistas a la escuela porque dije que estabas demasiado enfermo para levantarte de tu cama.

—Eres una mentirosa Satsuki.

—La próxima vez que te jodan, Dai-chan.

—Sí, si lo que digas… que extraño

— ¿Eh?

—Tetsu no contesta…

— ¿Debe estar en una práctica? O seguramente están en una reunión con la chica de copa B —comento con una mano debajo de su barbilla reconsiderando aquella opción.

— ¿La chica de copa B?

—Sí, la entrenadora de Tetsu —le dijo restándole importancia, saliendo de la escuela junto al moreno.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Rakuzan High**

El lápiz estaba siendo movido de arriba hacia abajo, su mirada era dirigida hacia fuera de la escuela, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchando vagamente la voz del profesor delante suyo. Aquel chico _Akashi Seijuurou_, de cabellos largos y rojizos, alborotados con mirada de arrogancia y sonrisa perfecta, de heterocromia marcada, uno de sus ojos de un hermoso color rojo, como la sangre, mientras el otro era dorado como la miel su cabello estaba largo en su frente, por lo que cubría la mayor parte de sus cejas y caía mucho mas debajo de sus ojos.

Algo lo saco de su concentración, o más bien de su aburrimiento en clases. Usualmente Rakuzan es una escuela para estudiantes pródigos, por lo cual hasta tarde hay clases, y los clubes trabajan en intervalos. La vibración de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente, y bajo la mirada para sacarlo sin que el profesor se diese cuenta, noto una llamada con un número conocido, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

**¿Está en Japón? **—pensó rápidamente.

— ¿_Si_? —contesto con educación, su voz fue sabe y su postura en la silla cambio completamente, ya que tenia la ventana atrás de él, con solo colocar su mano en su cabeza, daba a entender que prestaba atención, aunque así no fuese.

—_Sei-chan, soy yo tu hermano_ —la voz burlona del otro lado llego a los oídos del pelirrojo —. ¿_Recuerdas lo que te dije en las fiestas pasadas_?, _de aquello que estaba experimentando_.

— ¿_El antídoto_?

—_Sí, ese, ese…_ —el silencio se hizo bastante molesto para el pelirrojo —._ Resulta que no fue un antídoto como esperaba si no un virus _—el chico no le gustaba a donde estaba dirigiéndose esta conversación —. _Así que para divertir mis análisis, plante una semilla del virus en cada parte del mundo, Papá no lo sabe por cierto. _

— ¿_Qué has hecho_? —pregunto, casi gruñendo.

—_Llevar al mundo a la desgracia. Esto es solo un experimento para ver que personas son capaces de soportar tanta calamidad, claro está… espero que mi hermanito este a mi altura, porque de no ser así estaré muy decepcionado._

—_Shun…_ —deletreo el nombre de su hermano con un tono tétrico en su voz—. ¿_Qué clase de virus es ese_?

— ¿_Qué clase de virus_?, _si tuviera que colocarlo en un ejemplo… sería el caso de personas que regresan a la vida._

— ¿_Es una broma_?

—_Yo nunca bromeo contigo, Sei-chan. Pero si entre todos tú fueras el único que quedaras vivo, eso sería fantástico. Después de todo compartimos la misma sangre. _

—_No es algo que me alegre demasiado_ —menciono, y giro su vista hacia un helicóptero que se alejaba de la zona —. _Tú… ¿Piensas llevar esto acabo?, no piensas en la vida de las personas._

—_Perdedoras_ ¿_Personas que no son ni la mitad de valiosas_?, _claro… son solo simples peones. Lo que de verdad vale es quien mueve las piezas, no las piezas en sí. Si puedo actuar como un dios, mejor me convierto en uno juzgando a todo lo que se mueve bajo mis pies. _

El teléfono se corto, y Akashi Seijuurou quedo en esa posición durante un buen tiempo, sus ojos se cerraron suavemente y sus labios sonó un pequeño chasquido. **Su hermano, había condenado al mundo.**

Akashi se levanto de su silla a la vista de todos los estudiantes, tomo su mochila y la guindo en su hombro dispuesto a salir de clases.

—Akashi, ¿puedo saber a dónde te diriges?

—Me marcho —contesto sin escrúpulos en sus palabras, no tenía tiempo que perder luego de haber escuchado lo que su hermano había dicho.

— ¡No te puedes retirar de mi clase!

—Si lo puedo hacer, no pienso quedarme más tiempo escuchando las palabras de un viejo que no es ni la mitad de lo inteligente que soy yo. Todo lo que estás diciendo lo sé, y con ello esta clase es una perdedera de tiempo. Estoy completamente seguro de que si estuviera en otro lado, haciendo cosas mejores que escuchar su estúpida voz irritable ya hubiese hecho un bien para este mundo.

—Akashi, ¡Que seas el mejor estudiante no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera! ¡Entra de inmediato! —ordeno el maestro.

—El problema que está detrás de usted, es fácil de entender. Su respuesta es 8. Y usted no tiene derecho a darme una orden —camino hasta el profesor y subió suavemente su mano tocando su hombro —. Aquí, el que da las órdenes, soy yo.

El maestro perdió el equilibrio y quedo sentado en el suelo, todos los estudiantes se levantaron y miraron la espalda de Akashi antes de que cerrara la fuerza con brusquedad.

—Mis órdenes, son absolutas —finalizo, con una pequeña mueca de desagrado en sus labios, rápidamente tomo su celular y marco al número de su padre, pero nadie contestaba del otro lado, se hizo de nuevo un silencio y por fin el numero fue tomado —. ¡_Padre_!

—_Seijuurou, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. Voy para una reunión. Llama luego_ —y colgó, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y volvió a marcar pero ahora aparecía ocupado. Chasqueo la lengua y las únicas personas que se le vinieron a la mente fueron esas con las que compartió alguna vez cancha.

—Es la única manera de alertarlos… y es reuniéndonos todos —tomo su celular y marco rápidamente, todos los números de una sola vez, fue extraño pero al mismo tiempo todos contestaron el celular, para la suerte de Akashi.

— ¡_Akashichii_! —fue el llamado del otro lado, de un animado Kise que estaba entrando a un gran edificio.

— _¿Akashi? Es raro que tú llames _—fue la respuesta de Midorima que iba con Takao directo a su casa.

—_Akachin_, ¿_necesitas dulces de nuevo_? —pregunto Murasakibara del otro lado, mientras esperaba que Tatsuya pagara todos los dulces que compro.

— ¿_Akashi_? —este fue Aomine, quien se encontraba con Momoi delante de la casa del moreno.

— ¿_Dónde está Tetsuya_? —pregunto Akashi, al no escuchar la voz del peliazul por teléfono.

—_Lo llame hace unos cinco minutos, pero no me contesta…_ —dijo Aomine frustrado por tener a Momoi pegada en su brazo —. ¡_Es Akashi joder_! —se escucho del lado de Aomine.

— _¿Nos llamas para preguntar por Kurokochii?, eso es inusual Akashichii _

—_Los llame a todos Ryōta_ —le contesto, a lo que había dicho el rubio.

—_Lo siento, Akashichii_

—_No lo he visto Akachin, vivimos en regiones diferentes_ —dijo Murasakibara desenvolviendo una chocolatina.

—_Akashi, esto es raro en ti. ¿Puedes explicar qué pasa?_ —se desespero Midorima detrás del teléfono.

—_No espero que me crean, pero por su bien espero que así sea. No sé que está planeando ese sujeto…_

— ¿_Tetsu_?

—_Calla Aominechii, deja que Akashichii termine de hablar._

—_No, no es Tetsuya_ —vacilo un momento para decirlo, por lo que opto por mentir —. _Hay un hombre que mi familia conoce que trabaja con científicos americanos y rusos. Estaban haciendo un antídoto para una enfermedad incurable que fue descubierta cerca de África, en la cual murió por completo un pueblo. _

— ¿_Qué estás diciendo, Akachin_?

—_Pero el antídoto al parecer resulto un fracaso y la desesperación por el fracaso lo llevo a crear un virus más mortal de que había estado buscando para solucionarlo. El hombre ha perdido la cabeza, y ha puesto una semilla en Japón para poder probar su virus mortal._

—_Akashi, esto no es un juego_ —dijo Midorima del otro lado.

—_No estoy jugando, Shintarō_ —dijo Akashi lo más serio posible, provocando que todos tragaran seco —. _Es la realidad de las cosas, quiero que nos reunamos; si es el caso… todos vivos._

—_Oy, oy… esto se está poniendo peligroso_ —dijo Aomine del otro lado —. _Akashi no suele jugar este tipo de bromas, o sea que es… ¿real?_

—_Ya he dicho que no estoy jugando, ¿Qué les parece esto? Nos reuniremos en la escuela __Teikō__. _

— ¿_Y cómo vamos a saber que los demás están vivos_?

—_Mañana, a las 3 de la tarde debemos estar todos en el gimnasio de la primera categoría… como si fuésemos a practicar como los viejos tiempos. Sin importar nada a nuestro alrededor, si no llegan antes de esa hora o antes de que hayamos hecho un plan, los considerare que no han podido siquiera…_ —guardo silencio durante un buen tiempo —, _llegar… _—Akashi colgó el teléfono, un silencio se hizo en todos los lugares donde la generación de los milagros estaba.

No era un juego, Akashi les advirtió sobre la calamidad, y era su responsabilidad saber si creer o no, pero Akashi dudo y mintió apretó fuertemente sus puños, no podría decir que su hermano estaba detrás de todo esto, a pesar de lo que había hecho; él, era su hermano.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

—Dai-chan… —lo llamo temerosa Momoi al ver su rostro observando el celular, su frente estaba sombreada y su cuerpo estaba temblando.

—Satsuki, ¿Tu padre sigue guardando sus implementos de cuando jugaba beisbol? —le pregunto a la chica que aterrada asintió rápidamente —. Trae un bate de tu padre.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Dai-chan?

—Akashi me acaba de dar una mala noticia, vamos a buscar a Tetsu, no hay tiempo.

— ¿Dai-chan?

— ¡Joder! ¡Satsuki muévete!

—Dai…chan… me estas asustando… —dijo temerosa, el chico reacciono rápidamente y tomo la mano de la chica corriendo directo hasta la casa de esta pero se detuvo a mitad de la caminata al ver que un grito agudo se escucho en una de las primeras casas antes de entrar a su conjunto residencial —. Dai-chan…

—Mierda, ya comenzó… —dijo de mala gana, comenzando a correr más rápido directo a la casa de Satsuki —. Llamare a mi padre Satsuki, asegura la puerta.

La chica lo hizo rápidamente y se sentó delante del moreno que estaba temblando porque del otro lado su padre no contestaba el celular.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no contesta?

—Dai-chan, tranquilo —dijo la pelirosa un poco asustada por la mirada de Daiki que mostraba más que ira miedo en sus ojos, sus manos estaban temblando sujetando fuertemente su pierna.

— _¡Padre!_

— _¡¿Daiki?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

— ¡_Estoy en la casa_! ¡¿_Qué está pasando_?!

—_No sé lo que está pasando, pero Daiki escúchame bien… no importa que pase, mantente con vida, si es el caso me encontrare contigo y con tu madre en algún momento… _—el hombre se le quebró la voz y apretó fuertemente sus manos —. _Mantente con vida hijo, esto… en el centro de Tokio es un desastre. _

— ¡¿_Qué está pasando padre_?!

—_Los muertos…_

— ¡¿_Eh_?!

—_Los muertos…_ —la llamada se corto y el moreno dejo caer el celular asustado por aquello.

— ¿Los muertos? —repitió Satsuki sutilmente, y las manos del moreno temblaron, mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de este para abrazarlo —. Dai-chan, quiero llamar a mi mama a mi papa… por favor —dice temblando, el chico no dijo nada al contrario se aferro a ella, mientras Satsuki sacaba rápidamente su celular, aunque sus manos temblaban completamente.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba. Su madre, también trabajaba en la central de Tokio, donde el padre de Daiki también trabajaba, por lo que el celular se iba a buzón rápidamente. Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a caer, y decidió llamar a su padre.

—_Papi…_ —susurro suavemente del otro lado un silencio se hizo inestable—. _Papi, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando?_

—_Satsuki… estas viva…_

— ¡_Papi_!

—_Por favor, vive… no sé si nos volveremos a encontrar, no sé si nosotros volveremos a estar juntos; pero por tu madre y por mi… vive_ —un silencio se hizo del otro lado y las manos de Satsuki tembló, tanto que su cuerpo se cayó al suelo, Aomine que estaba igual de débil cayó de rodillas con ella al suelo —. _Por favor, huye de aquí…_

—_Papi, no digas eso… nos reuniremos todos en la escuela __Teikō_, por favor… ven a vernos.

—_Creo que no será posible…_

— ¿_Papi_?

—_No hay salida hija… la gente en el banco está hecha un desastre, no hay nada que pueda hacer… _

— ¡_Papi_!

—_Satsuki, vive. Toma esto como nuestro último deseo, nuestro hermoso melocotón; vive_. _Tu madre y yo, te amamos_.

—_No…_ —la llamada se corto —. No, papi… Dai-chan… mi papa me colgó, Dai-chan… —Momoi se aferro a los brazos de Aomine que seguía aferrado a ella, los dos compartieron un largo minuto de silencio.

—Satsuki… vamos levántate. Tenemos que irnos —ella se aferro mas al moreno que bajo su mirada suavemente —. Busquemos a Tetsu —ella asintió suavemente y se levanto con la ayuda de el chico, sus piernas flaquearon un poco y camino hasta un armario —. ¿Satsuki?

—Mi papa tiene unas armas, tomaremos lo necesario y saldremos a buscar a Tetsu-kun —comento decidida, el moreno vio sus ojos aquellas lágrimas de decisión y no pudo evitar golpear la entrada de la puerta para abrirla.

—Wow… —fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

Por otro lado, antes de que todo el alboroto comenzara. En el centro de Tokio, cerca del metro central se encontraban los de primera año de la escuela Seirin.

— ¡Por fin! —grito Kagami estirando su cuerpo a mitad de la calle, los demás caminaron dejándolo a él a la vista de todas las personas que comenzaron a murmurar por su grito, este sonrojado corrió detrás de sus amigos —. ¿Por qué me dejan solo?

—Porque Kagami-kun, da pena ajena.

—Vuelve a repetir eso, Kuroko —le reto.

—Por cierto, Kuroko ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

—Oh cierto, los materiales para el 2º aniversario del club —dijo sacando la lista que le había dado Riko —. La entrenadora dijo que era un trabajo de los de primer año, los sempai se encargaran de arreglar el lugar al igual que el pastel.

—Eso es una buena idea —comento con emoción Furihata.

—Creo que anote algunas cosas en mi móvil —Kuroko que fue a meter la mano en su bolsillo fue empujado por un grupo de gente que estaba formándose en los alrededores lo que provoco que este cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos por todas las pisadas, las manos de Kuroko temblaron viendo su celular roto en el suelo.

— ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! —grito Kagami dándose la vuelta al ver el espectáculo y el rostro sombrío de Kuroko.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió un caos. La gente corría por todas partes, gritando Kuroko y Kagami se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguir aquella corrida para alcanzar a sus compañeros se miraron todos y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntaba Kawahara, estaban dentro de un callejón observando correr a la gente alterada.

—No sé, ¿es alguna clase de juego? —pregunto Furihata.

—¡¿**_This is Japanese lunch time rush_**?!

—Kagami-kun, no creo que sea eso —le corrigió rápidamente Kuroko pasando su mirada por toda la multitud.

— ¿Entonces? Que puede… —las palabras de Fukuda fueron cortadas cuando algo cayó en su hombro, este giro suavemente su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al sentir un olor fuerte a sangre coagulada —. ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Fukuda! —gritaron todos, pero antes de que Kagami lanzara un puñetazo aquello había abierto la boca, mordiendo el cuello del joven castaño, provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre fuese desprendida de su cuello haciendo gritar incluso a Kuroko de terror.

— ¿Qué…? —Furihata camino hacia atrás, y su cuerpo se helo al ser sujetado por algo, giro lentamente su rostro y sus piernas temblaron al notar que aquello que lo sujeto era parecido a lo que había mordido a Fukuda —. Ma…

— ¡Furi! ¡Al suelo! —grito Kagami lanzando una patada mandando a volver aquella cosa al centro de la calle, en los brazos de Kuroko yacía Fukuda convulsionando.

—Fukuda-kun, reacciona —decía Kuroko tratando de vendar su cuello, con trozos de camisa que arranco —. Por favor…

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto aterrado Kawahara al ver que habían mas acercándose a donde estaban.

—Son zombies —dijo indiferente Kagami, los tres chicos levantaron la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que hizo que sus puños fueran golpeados —. Kuroko, Furihata, Kawahara tenemos que irnos.

—Pero… Fukuda —las manos de Kuroko temblaron, cuando el chico comenzó a moverse, los ojos de Fukuda cambiaron rápidamente a uno blanco y los ojos del peliazul fueron abiertos bruscamente.

— ¡Kuroko! —grito Kagami.

El sonido de algo que se rompió, fue como si un cráneo fuese roto, todos giraron a ver a Furihata temblando mientras sostenía una gran barra de hierro y sus piernas estaban completamente flojas, Kagami reacciono y también tomo una agarrando el brazo a Kuroko.

—Fukuda… lo siento, yo…

—Ya estaba muerto, Furihata —dijo Kagami cerrando sus ojos mientras sus manos temblaban, Kuroko no podría moverse de donde estaba, estaba aterrado, en shock ni siquiera podría salir de la sorpresa —. ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Por aquí! —señalo Kawahara un callejón que estaba libre tanto de gente como de aquellas cosas que comenzaron a llenar las calles, Kagami cerró sus ojos y despertó a Furihata de un grito y a Kuroko lo comenzó a jalar mientras corría.

— ¡Kuroko! ¡Joder! ¡Despierta!

El chico peliazul apretó fuertemente sus manos y bajo su mirada, no era bueno con esta clase de cosas, ocultar sus sentimientos se le hacía bastante difícil, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, el no era el único que estaba llorando. Los ojos de Kagami estaban brillando, Furihata ni siquiera entendía que fue lo que había hecho atrás y Kawahara trataba de ser fuerte para ellos, pero no podían… habían presenciado la muerte de un amigo, y todo fue muy rápido.

_El apocalipsis, llego… en tan pocos minutos; y con ello se ha llevado muchas vidas_.

**N/A:** Bueno realmente me ha dado duro decidirme si hacer este fic o no. No soy nueva en el mundo del fic, pero digamos que tampoco tanto en el de KnB, pero tal vez si subiendo fic de ellos. Por ello, espero que este fic sea de su agrado. La verdad es que llore (?), porque digamos que no soy demasiado mala para matar personajes, de hecho me encantan; pero joder, con una serie en la cual amo a todos los personajes me es difícil escoger a quien matar y a quién no. Con ello también con esta serie no me puedo decidir en una pareja, por eso hare que mi mente cree los mejores fanservice; y las parejas que mas me gusten son las que tendrán más drama, romanticismo y si me da la gana –si claro- las salvare de alguna forma; pero otras las separare cruel muerte con la muerte de alguno de los dos o de ambos (?) Como verán, hay personajes inventados. Como el hermano de Akashi, la verdad es que pensé que sería mejor una hermana mayor, pero me gustan los hombres (?); Nah, le quedaba mejor el papel de villano a lo que tenia figurado en la cabeza, su nombre es Shun (Talento, Genio); creo que recuerdo que ese era su significado –si fuera mujer me hubiese costado más encontrar el nombre perfecto- Va a ver mucho drama, y con ellos nuevos personajes que se relacionaran con los viejos –o los que vayan quedando- Advierto que no iré matando de una, solo en unos u otros capítulos en los que crea conveniente colocar tensión, horror, miedo, pánico… O los personajes que se me vayan siendo latosos por la cantidad. ¿Qué? Por otra parte, la generación de los milagros, Kuroko, Kagami entre otros como Riko, Momoi, Hyuga, Teppei, Izuki –quienes no han salido- Takao, Himuro, Alex, son personajes tal vez que tendrán un desempeño importante en este fic, por lo cual para mi será casi imposible matarlos en los primeros capítulos o tal vez en capítulos con dramas demasiado suaves. Si los voy a matar debe ser algo dramático y trágico que los haga llorar como a mí :'D cuando estaba escribiendo la charla de Momoi con su padre y la de Dai-chan con su padre. Furihata iba a morir, pero me arrepentí. Quiero hacer Fanservice con él (?), a parte si Furihata moría ¿Quién iba a salvar a mi Kuroko?; su personalidad me pareció perfecta, y hacer algo de Fanservice con Akashi no suena nada mal –babas- sus personalidades son tan diferentes que me asdfghjkl –babas- No tengo definido parejas aun, solo fanservice –de todas las parejas que se me vayan viniendo a la cabeza- por lo cual si me van gustando algunas y quiero repetir su fanservice las voy anotando y estas van quedando y en cada capítulo voy colocando las parejas donde van. Con ello, los roces.

Creo que no tengo más nada que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

La historia la he re-subido. Arreglando algunos pequeños e insignificantes datos.

** KISS AND HUG.**

** AN-CHAN. **


	2. Marcha sangrienta

**II CAPITULO**

**MARCHA SANGRIENTA**

**D**isclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke o Kuroko no Basket –_como sea que lo llamen en su país_- no me pertenece y con ello toda su autoría y su diseño de personajes a nuestro fiel mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ya desearía yo que todos los personajes me perteneciesen para poder cofcofviolarloscofcof en especial toda la generación de los milagros… _-babas-_ pero bueno… ese es otro asunto. Ya saben, derechos de autor a su mangaka y derechos del fic a mi (?)

**T**itulo: Deadly Storm.

**P**arejas: Hay muchas parejas que me gustan, de hecho no creo que haya una que me desagrade, por eso voy a hacer fanservice, hasta que una pareja me guste más que la otra dependiendo de cómo evolucione el fic. Más sin embargo, si ustedes piden una pareja y yo hago fanservice de ella y me gusta (?); me quedo con esa pareja.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Hablan en un idioma diferente. _**

**R**anting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero: Yaoi, Yaoi everywhere. Tal vez, Hetero.

**S**ummary: Cae la calamidad al mundo, el miedo de todo ser humano es que la humanidad se acabe; y es lo que trajo esta desgracia. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?, deja de jugar Akashi. —Yo no juego. Es la única forma de salir vivos. —Akashi-kun, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. —Ya he hablado, mis órdenes son absolutas. La única forma de sobrevivir, es matando. Y todos lo saben. "Cuando matar es tu única salida para sobrevivir" ¿Qué escogerás? —Viven, o mueren.

Advertencia: Hay personajes inventados, tratare de seguir la personalidad de los personajes, personajes del manga, zombie, sobrenatural… etc. etc.

(#): Traducción de cualquier idioma.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

Midorima cerró el teléfono, y arreglo sus gafas. Takao quien se encontraba pedaleando aquella típica carroza de madera se detuvo en una esquina de la carretera donde andaban para girar su rostro y ver a su amigo que tenia la mirada perdida, era algo típico de él pero la forma en la cual estaba mirando lo dejaba completamente absorto.

— ¿Shin-chan?, Akashi te dejo acaso —Takao, espero un golpe de su amigo, pero no llego. Al contrario el celular se deslizo por las manos de Shintarō y su mirada se perdió hacia adelante —. ¿Shin-chan?, por dios Shin-chan no me vengas a preocupar por tus amoríos, con el capitán de Rakuzan —le dijo como si estuviese enojado bajándose de la bicicleta y subiéndose a la carroza para mirar con sus ojos entrecerrados a su amigo.

El celular de Takao comenzó a sonar, este miro a Midorima durante un minuto y rápidamente contesto la llamada, que era bastante conocida para él.

—_Miyaji-san, ¿Qué pasa?_ —pregunto Takao del otro lado.

— ¡¿_Takao_?! ¡¿_En donde están, joder_?! —grito exaltado del otro lado del teléfono, a Takao no le resulto extraño que su estricto compañero de equipo estuviese en esas posturas.

—_Estamos fuera de la escuela, directo para la casa de Shin-chan…_ —contesto, raro en este bastante serio.

— ¡_En serio_! ¡_Por nada del mundo regresen a la escuela_! ¡_Esto es un caos_! ¡_Ootsubo-san_! —se escucho de la otra línea cuando un teléfono fue quitado de las manos del rubio.

—_Takao, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_ —La voz de Ootsubo tranquilizaba de alguna manera al ojo de halcón —, _si estas con Midorima, busquen a su familia y ocúltense; no importa lo que venga después, esto es un caos._

— ¿_Eh_?

—_Los muertos, están regresando a la vida_ —las palabras serias de Ootsubo hicieron que Takao se paralizara completamente, pero no rio. Takao no soltó risa alguna, al contrario se encontraba completamente petrificado, aquellas palabras que su capitán había mencionado le llegaron directamente al corazón —. _Takao_.

—_Lo creo_… —el hombre del otro lado se asombro —. _Porque, delante de Shin-chan y de mi… vienen… _

— ¡_Corre_!

— ¡_Shin-chan_! —grito Takao, pero el teléfono fue rebatado por el peliverde que tomo la mano del pelinegro y comenzó a correr.

—_Ootsubo-san_ —la voz de Midorima sonó bastante fuerte y seria, mucho más seria de lo normal —. _Nos encontraremos en la torre de Tokio, dentro de algunas horas, ¿puede hacerlo?; junto a los chicos y sus familias. _

—_Midorima…_ —el hombre guardo silencio, y amplio una sonrisa —. _A las 5 de la tarde, en la zona de los parqueaderos de la torre de Tokio, estaré ahí. Sin falta. _

—_Ootsubo-san, si no asiste… me tiene que dar ventaja en el último partido de práctica_ —el hombre del otro lado, soltó una carcajada, y afirmo cerrando el teléfono.

—Shin-chan, eres buena gente —dijo Takao admirado de su amigo, pero girando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, para chequear lo que pudiera estar viniendo, frunció el ceño y se adelanto para girar a la izquierda con Midorima —. Shin-chan, si hubiésemos ido a la derecha, hubiésemos muerto.

—Gracias, Takao.

—Oh, Shin-chan esta agradeciendo. Por cierto, ¿a esto se refería Akashi?

—No le creí al principio, pero Akashi nunca hace este tipo de bromas… mañana, a las 2 de la tarde en Teikō, si es Akashi puede planear algo para salir vivos de todo esto; pero… lo único que podemos hacer hasta que nos encontremos es vivir.

—Hablas como todo un experto, Shin-chan. Vayamos a mi casa que está más cerca que la tuya. Mi padre trabaja en el ejército y el piensa que no he encontrado su dotación de armas, tomemos algunas y vayamos directo a la torre de Tokio.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Una puerta fue golpeada severamente, los del equipo de baloncesto –alguno de ellos- estaban sujetando la puerta con canastas, y tablas de madera, junto al entrenador que estaba siendo atendido por uno de los chicos, porque estaba sangrando demasiado de un brazo. **

—Ootsubo-san, ¿fue buena idea hacer ese trato? —_Miyaji Kiyoshi_, de cabello rubio castaño, y ojos dorados con el ceño fruncido se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la cancha respirando agitado, el mayor de ojos oscuros se quedo observando al chico y volvió su mirada hacia el suelo, _Ootsubo Taisuke_, vacilo un poco con sus palabras, y levanto su mano desordenando un poco su cabello de color negro.

—Realmente no lo sé. Miyaji —comento cerrando suavemente sus ojos —. Pero, tengo el presentimiento de que por lo menos tres de nosotros saldrá de aquí —este giro a verlo con una sonrisa, y el rubio trago seco; conocía a su capitán desde mucho tiempo.

— ¡Entrenador! —el grito resonó en el gimnasio, todos corrieron alrededor del hombre que estaba convulsionando a punto de morir.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ootsubo?

—Entrenador…

—Ootsubo escúchame bien, si se encierran en el almacén serán capaces de salir por las ventilaciones, yo sostendré con lo que me queda de fuerzas para que ustedes se vayan —el hombre apretaba el suéter de un temeroso capitán.

— ¡Pero entrenador!

— ¡Es una orden! ¡La ultima orden de su entrenador!

—Está bien… ¡Que se dividan los equipos! ¡Refuercen el almacén y subiremos por las ventilaciones! ¡No quiero vacilaciones! ¡Vamos a salir todos vivos de aquí! ¡Es una orden! ¡La ultima orden de su capitán! —grito Ootsubo, todos lo miraron y afirmaron rápidamente.

— ¡Sí!

—Miyaji —llamo Ootsubo bastante serio, este giro a verlo y recibió una cinta en su cabeza —. Si estuvieras en un grupo menor que yo; hubieses sido el próximo capitán.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, todavía quedan chicos capacitados para ser el capitán del equipo —una risa salió de sus labios y los dos suspiraron —. Llegaremos a esa cita con Midorima y Takao, es una promesa… no una de capitán a miembro del equipo, es una promesa de amigos.

Los dos apretaron sus manos y afirmaron completamente.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

—_Murochin_, ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo? —pregunto suavemente el pelimorado mientras trataba de ocultarse detrás de un gran muro del centro comercial, todas las personas estaban gritando aterradas de un lado a otro mientras esos dos estaban ocultos en una de las secciones más alejadas de todo el centro comercial, las puertas estaban atascadas de personas y nadie dejaba salir a nadie —. ¿No es mejor salir por la puerta trasera?

—Claro que si Atsushi, pero… —el pelinegro miro hacia todas partes y le tomo la mano al pelimorado para comenzar a correr hacia donde decía "_Solamente personal autorizado_" —hay una gran posibilidad que los callejones estén llenos de gente y sobre todo de "esas cosas" de las cuales Akashi estaba hablando, las personas comenzaron a perder el control cuando un hombre que entro le arranco de un mordisco el brazo al vigilante, por esa razón tenemos que manejarnos con cuidado.

—Entiendo _Murochin_, ¿pero porque estamos saliendo por aquí si dices que puede haber mucha gente?

—Hay una gran posibilidad, estoy seguro de que las calles estarán más revolucionadas que los callejones, por eso nos vamos a la posibilidad un poco más baja.

— ¿No nos podemos quedar solo aquí?

—No Atsushi, Akashi quedo que nos encontráramos en _Teikō__,_ así que no seas vago y vámonos —dijo Himuro mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante y se chocaba contra algo bastante grueso y fuerte — ¿Atsushi?

—_Murochin_… delante… delante de ti —los labios del mayor temblaron un poco, y el pelinegro asustado levanto su rostro abriendo sus grandes ojos como plato.

Un grito ahogado salió de los labios tanto del pelinegro como del pelimorado al ver a un sujeto casi de la misma altura que Murasakibara, definitivamente era una de aquellas cosas que estaban invadiendo completamente Japón, sus brazos gruesos dejando que una gran cantidad de grasa saliera por estoy y su estomago dejando ver agujeros donde salían unos que otros órganos que se notaban podridos, su piel oscura y muchos órganos en su rostro, con solo un ojo mientras se movía hacia adelante. Abrió su boca y se lanzo contra Himuro que reacciono y lanzo una patada en contra el rostro de aquella bestia pero solo movió un poco su cabeza.

—Tsk… ¡Corre Atsushi!

Cuando Himuro grito aquella cosa lanzo una gran brazada golpeando el estomago de Himuro haciéndolo chocarse con una gran cantidad de cubiertos e implementos de cocina, muchas cosas cayeron alrededor de Himuro y este chasqueo un poco su lengua y levanto su mirada al ver aquella cosa caminar hacia él. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos esperando que aquella cosa llegase, intentando levantarse pero su pierna estaba completamente cubierta por una mesa e impedía que pudiese mover con libertad.

—Murochin, cúbrete.

— ¿Eh? ¡Atsushi! —Himuro cubrió su rostro rápidamente cuando una gran cantidad de sangre lo salpico al igual que al mayor que sostenía una gran cuchillo, Himuro no pudo evitar echar su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo de aquella cosa cayo delante de él y sus ojos estaban observando la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba saliendo de aquel lugar, la cabeza rodo hasta la puerta de la cocina y Murasakibara tomo con una de sus manos la mesa que sostenía la pierna de Himuro quitándola este se levanto rápidamente y se cubrió completamente para no mancharse más de sangre —. Gracias… Atsushi —agradeció, mientras miraba al pelimorado que sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros.

—Murochin… he matado a alguien…

—No es así, Atsushi. Ya estaba muerto, mira su piel —dijo serio el pelinegro con una mano suavemente deslizándose por su rostro y evitando que un suspiro de alivio saliese de sus labios —. Vámonos de aquí, eso de los cuchillos es una buena idea, llevaremos algunos.

— ¿Podemos llevar también comida?

—Bueno… —acepto mirando a su amigo que el brillo en sus ojos regreso, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita de sus labios y prepararse para salir de aquel lugar —. Espero, que no hayamos llamado a más…

—Si te refieres a los demás cocineros, están encerrados en el cuarto frío —dijo tranquilo Atsushi señalando como la cantidad de cocineros zombies querían salir.

— ¿Cuándo fue que…? Bueno… ya no importa —dijo lanzando un suspiro mientras tomaba algunas cosas y salía con Atsushi por la parte de atrás de aquel local.

La puerta se abrió y los dos se asomaron un poco y no vieron a nadie por el callejón, pero al contrario la gente estaba completamente alborotada por fuera, los carros estrellados en las casas, en los edificios era impresionante la cantidad de personas que estaban peleando para poder salir ilesos de ese lugar.

—Oh, _Murochin_ tenía razón, la gente esta alborotada es en la carretera.

—Vamos por aquí Atsushi, tenemos que salir de aquí pasando desapercibidos…

_Grr_, el gruñido de un animal los llamo a los dos, estos giraron suavemente su rostro a un perro que estaba delante de ellos, a los dos les salió una gota de sudor porque habían agarrado el mango del cuchillo dispuestos a lanzarse al pequeño perrito de color negro.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—_Murochin_, no podemos dejar a _Inuchin_ en este lugar, es peligroso —dijo Murasakibara estirando sus grandes manos para cargar al pequeño cachorro y lo coloco en la chaqueta de su gran uniforme mientras cerraba un poco la corredera y comenzaban a correr —. ¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?

—Atsushi, ahora no es momento de eso —el pelinegro miro a un grupo de personas corriendo en su dirección y tomo la mano del pelimorado metiéndose en otro callejón que estaba más adelante, miro de reojo el mohín de su amigo, y lanzo un suspiro de sus labios —. Inu está bien…

—No podemos conocerle _Inuchin_, le estamos faltando el respeto —dijo con aquella mueca en su rostro.

—Está bien, ¿Qué quieres colocarle Atsushi?

—_Amaichin_ —Himuro se detuvo y giro a verlo con una gran gota de sudor, pero luego negó y siguieron su trascurso de la carrera alejándose de aquellos lugares trascurridos con muchas personas.

—La avenida 84 la mayoría de veces a esta hora no esta tan trascurrida, podemos tomar un auto para llegar más rápido a tu casa Atsushi.

—No servirá ir ahí _Murochin_, mis hermanos ahora se encuentran en distintos distritos de Japón y mis padres están de viaje —dijo mordisqueando un dulce y le paso uno al pequeño perrito que ladro agradeciendo, para seguir mordisqueando.

— ¿En otras palabras que vamos a hacer? —pregunto, girando a verlo con una ceja levantada, este coloco una mano en sus labios pensando seriamente.

—Llamemos a _Masakochin_, ella siempre tiene algo que hacer en estas circunstancias —dijo sabiamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buena idea, llamemos a la entrenadora —dijo con una pequeña mueca en sus labios sacando su celular y marcando.

El teléfono del otro lado sonaba y sonaba, la entrenadora no contestaba y nadie del equipo de baloncesto tampoco, ellos dos cerraron completamente sus ojos esperando lo peor pero se detuvieron cuando una cantidad de aquellas cosas le impedían la salida del callejón, iban a dar la vuelta cuando vieron algunas caminando del otro lado.

—Atsushi… ¿Estás listo?

—Esto me da pereza —dijo soltando un gran bostezo de sus labios sacando el largo cuchillo que tenía hace algunos momentos atrás. Escucharon el gruñido del pequeño perrito y los dos juntaron sus espaldas.

—Atsushi, si algo pasa… fue un placer conocerte.

—Murochin, así no eres tú, pero si algo llega a pasar, recuerda que todavía me debes aquellos dulces americanos por haberme golpeado.

—Oh, es cierto.

El sonido de un carro quemando las llantas les llamo la atención, en la salida del callejo un gran auto arrollo a una cantidad de aquellas criaturas dejando con la boca abierta a los dos chicos, las grandes puertas se abrieron y grandes tiros fueron dirigidos directamente a la cabeza de algunas que se iban a lanzar encima de los dos chicos que saltaron del susto lanzándose hacia adelante.

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

Una Hummer estaba delante de sus ojos, era de un color verdoso militarizada, y en el medio de la puerta se encontraba su entrenadora y a sus lados sus dos compañeros de equipo con unas armas en mano mientras miraban a la mujer que reía como loca.

— ¡_Masakochin_!

— ¡Te he dicho que me llames entrenadora! ¡Murasakibara! —grito señalándolo, el pelimorado metió un dedo en su nariz ignorándola —. ¡¿Qué esperan?!

Los dos reaccionaron y salieron corriendo lanzándose dentro del carro escuchando los disparos de sus amigos, la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y arrancar a toda velocidad.

—Entrenadora, estábamos llamándola.

—He perdido mi celular, ninguno tiene uno en las manos; nos encontrábamos en una reunión todos los de tercer año y todo comenzó a volverse caótico, gracias que estábamos cerca de mi casa. ¿No los han mordido cierto?

— ¿Mordido?, claro que si, luego como voy a saber de qué sabor son los dulces, Masakochin.

—Atsushi, la entrenadora está preguntando que si hemos sido mordidos por esas cosas —Himuro soltó un largo suspiro de sus labios —. No, no hemos sido mordidos, nos hemos sabido defender a nuestro pequeño estilo.

—Eso está bien, hemos descubiertos algunas cosas importantes —los dos levantaron la mirada —. La primera, están muertos y se mueven, cualquier ser humano que haya muerto se ha ido levantado de la tumba para matar a los demás, no sabemos el motivo pero puedo dar una especulación…

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

—Les falta algo que nosotros tenemos y ellos carecen —dijo indiferente Akashi sentado en un auto con los brazos cruzados, delante de él se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo que estaban cubiertos de sangre, y la ropa un poco rasgada.

— ¿Algo que nosotros tenemos y ellos no?

—Exacto, aparentemente no pueden ver, no pueden sentir pero tampoco pueden escuchar, por ende deduzco que ellos se están guiando por algo para venir contra nosotros. Tal vez sea… ¿el olor a vida? Las muñecas de porcelana carecen de alma y de vida, ellos son iguales carecen de vida y si están muertos es porque carecen de alma. En otras palabras ellos intentan abrirnos para sacar lo que ellos no tienen y recuperarlo.

—Eso suena terrorífico, Sei-chan…

—Bueno, solo es una suposición, también podremos asegurar de que les gusta comer sangre o en dado caso es lo que los mantiene en un estado entre la vida y la muerte —comento a especificar su otro punto y luego guarda silencio

**¿Qué es lo que quieres probar… Shun?** —se pregunto mentalmente apretando sus manos.

—Seijuurou-sama, tendremos que tomar otra ruta para su casa, esta ruta en la que estamos yendo hay muchas criaturas rodeando la calle, llamaremos demasiado la atención—comento el conductor, el pelirrojo se hecho hacia atrás apoyando sus brazos en el mueble.

—Haz lo necesario, Fabio. Quiero llegar rápido a la casa —dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y suavemente deslizando sus manos por su cabello frunciendo el ceño —. **Voy a descubrir tu juego… veremos quién de los dos puede soportar más.**

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**Italia – Roma – Vaticano – 02:40 PM.**

Fue la primera vez en mucha de las historias que la gente que rodeaba el vaticano era el quíntuple de personas que alguna vez estuvieron a sus alrededores. Dentro de las grandes puertas del vaticano muchos mojen lloraban y pedían clemencia a Dios al ver a sus superiores y compañeros siendo devorados por todas las criaturas sin vida que yacían dentro de las grandes puertas celestiales, por el gran pasillo de aquel lugar se encontraba caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos y con paso elegante Shun Akashi, y detrás de él sus más fieles mercenarios o tal vez, dos de los mercenarios que contrato para su divertida misión y juego.

Shun, quien es un hombre sumamente hermoso, caminaba con paso derecho y sin curvar absolutamente nada de su rostro a parte de su hermosa sonrisa. A diferencia de Seijuurou, Shun portaba un cabello largo y sedoso de color rojizo, uno de sus largos flequillos cubrían completamente uno de sus ojos y el resto de su cabello caía a los costados dejando libre uno de estos, su cabello caía tanto por su espalda hasta el final de sus columna y por la parte de adelante más corto, amarrado en una trenza. Sus ojos afilados de color dorado con tinte rojizo le daban una belleza inexplicable. Vestía un traje de color blanco, de corte italiano. Pantalón blanco, camisa y chaqueta manga larga de color blanca, sus zapatos de color negro al igual que su cortaba y su cinturón. Tenía unas gafas en sus ojos y las removió suavemente para colocarlas encima de su cabeza.

Detrás de él caminaban cuatro mercenarios que cubrían todas las salidas y entradas de aquellas criaturas alrededor de su fiel patrón.

Uno de ellos era a simple vista un italiano. Cabello rubio completamente desordenado con brillos realmente brillantes y maravillosos, sus ojos rasgados de color azul bastante profundos con una sonrisa arrogante y completamente superficial. Vestía al igual que los demás un traje de corte inglés de color negro. Sus armas estaban sujetadas fuertemente por sus manos, mientras dos espadas yacían en su cinto. **_Raffaele Agnelli_**.

Alado del italiano, unos pasos delante de este caminaba un holandés. Sus grandes ojos dorados eran realmente rasgados y brillantes, su cabello era de un color entre ceniza y gris un poco ordenado y rebelde en su cabeza, su sonrisa era de permanencia y su mirada era bastante perdida, vestía el mismo traje de corte inglés con la diferencia que sus mangas estaban subidas viendo los tatuajes que portaba en sus manos y en sus orejas un par de audífonos de color azul con verde. Era lo que llamaba bastante su atención, portaba en su cinturón un conjunto de balas que comenzaban desde ese lugar hasta sus piernas al igual que las grandes armas que tenía en su mano y dos pistolas limpias en sus piernas. **_Godewyn Van der Vaart_**.

Del otro lado, se encontraban un par de hombres de una altura bastante pronunciada, notándose a la lejanía que eran dos alemanes. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello completamente negro y usaba unas gafas sus ojos rasgados eran de color verde y su cabello estaba peinado a un lado de su cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de sus ojos, su cuerpo era alto y portaba un conjunto de armas bastante avanzadas mientras su traje estaba abierto dejando ver su corbata desordenada. Delante de él un rubio de los mismos ojos de color verde se encontraba tomando suavemente una malteada de chocolate, su cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando ver su frente, detrás en su espalda cargaba con un grupo de espadas que al parecer las manejaba todas, y en sus piernas cargaban con armas. Ellos eran los hermanos **_Siegmund_** y **_Sigfried_****_Schneeberger_**, respectivamente.

—Agnelli —llamo suavemente el holandés, llamando la atención del italiano que giro a verlo —. No es que critique las decisiones de Shun-sama, pero… —giro hacia todas partes —, estamos violando todas las reglas del vaticano y con ello las reglas divinas —el italiano entendiendo el punto coloco una mano debajo de su barbilla.

—No estoy seguro si creo o no en Dios, pero digamos que este era un lugar sagrado, ahora solo hay un mar de muertos comiéndose a los monjes —dijo levantándose de hombros —realmente no estoy interesado si esos monjes no se atreven a acercarse a nosotros.

—Llegamos —aviso Shun, los cuatro se prepararon y observaron hacia adelante a un hombre que se encontraba debajo de un gran pedestal rezando —. Esta sí que es una maravillosa vista, ¿eh?

El hombre se levanto rápidamente y abrió sus ojos apretando sus manos al ver a la persona delante de él.

—Dios te bendiga… hijo mío —dijo el hombre cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.

—Debo agradecerle, pero Papa. Yo no creo en Dios —afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para caminar hasta el hombre que era el heredero de las palabras del padre —. Vine expresamente a que usted me de aquel objeto.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Usted sabe, aquel elemento esencial para la bomba atómica —el hombre abrió los ojos aterrado —, y no me diga que no sabe dónde está. Porque si esta información se llega a filtrar créame que no solo Europa entra en una guerra mundial, gente que come carne humana, una guerra nuclear y todos se colocan en contra del vaticano, ¿Qué piensa usted que es mejor?

—Eso nunca… ¡Eso nunca debe salir de aquí! —grito el hombre —. ¡Eso amenaza tanto la vida de muchas personas! ¡Es algo suicida!

—Si es de esa forma, ¿Por qué acepto crearla? —el hombre abrió los ojos como plato y bajo la mirada apretando sus manos —. Dígame donde esta, yo la cuidare por usted.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, hijo?

—Yo sé detener la epidemia de la gente que come carne humana —dijo cerrando sus ojos, el hombre abrió los ojos como plato —. Confié en mí.

—Te mostrare el camino —dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

**Lo logro, era de esperarse del jefe** —pensaron todos los mercenarios, ampliando una sonrisa arrogante.

Los pasos se escuchaban en una habitación completamente oscura, delante de Shun caminaba el Papa, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados rezándole a Dios que los salvara a todos, a todos los hombres vivos que todavía estaban en el plantea, por otra parte Shun saboreaba como siempre su victoria.

—Es en este lugar.

El hombre levanto su mano y una gran máquina se comenzó a abrir, dejando ver una gran caja fuerte. Este movió sus dedos digitando una clave, aquella caja fuerte tomo sus datos oculares, y dactilares en ese orden. Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir un pequeño frasco de fragmentos de color rojizo.

—Es este…

Shun lo tomo con su delicada mano y lo levanto hacia arriba.

—Raffaele, ¿quieres darme luz? —el hombre rápidamente busco una linterna y la ilumino mostrando pequeños fragmentos que se movían dentro, Shun abrió la maleta que tenía en su mano, ubicándola completamente en donde estaba dedicando una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

El Papa quien comenzó a moverse hacia adelante se detuvo.

—Hijo mío, ¿Cómo salvaras a todas las personas que han sido víctimas de este virus?

—Fácil —dijo cerrando sus ojos, una gran lengua se enredo en el cuerpo del hombre quien abrió sus ojos aterrado —. Morirán todos los inservibles, y solo los sobrevivientes tendrán el derecho de vivir y crear un nuevo mundo. Claro, esto me servirá para plantar la bomba por cierto, ¿la maquina la tiene la reina, cierto? —dijo con un toque de diversión en sus labios.

— ¡Me has mentido!

—Claro que no, yo nunca miento. Dije que iba a salvar la humanidad, mas nunca especifique que la gente débil deba vivir y la fuerte morir. Jamás, quiero crear un mundo donde todas las personas tengan la misma capacidad, así sea que solo dos sobrevivan.

—Esto… ¡Esto jamás lo perdonara Dios!

—Alguien como yo, quien ha caído en el infierno ¿podrá creer en Dios? —pregunto levantando su mirada —. **_Buon appetito_****_, Papà_**.

Se escucho algo que estaba masticando y luego aterrizo delante de aquellos hombres que miraban indiferentes hacia adelante, suavemente Shun camino hasta aquella criatura comenzando a pasar suavemente sus dedos por su rostro. Aquel monstruo que no tenia piel y sus gran boca se podría desplazar hacia arriba, con grandes garras en sus manos y cuerpo completamente tentado se encontraba todavía masticando el cuerpo del obispo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Buen trabajo, Lulú —le agradeció con una sonrisa de lado a aquella bestia que saco su lengua pasándola por la mano del hombre que le dedico una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar delante de aquella criatura, los mercenarios siguieron y al final la criatura que gruño y los zombies que estaban en la entrada comenzaron a apartarse —. En lo que el doctor Lodge fallo, fue encontrar la manera de controlar a todas estas criaturas —comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba —, con solo pocas corrientes eléctricas logras tener a muchas de ellas bajo tu control —deslizo su mano por el rostro de una de las criaturas acercándola a su rostro mientras sonreía —. Grotescas, amargas, fieles, todas estas criaturas me obedecen solo a mi —una gran carcajada resonó de sus labios y abrió sus ojos soltándola —. Veamos, ¿Quiénes serán capaz de sobrevivir a mis más hermosas criaturas? ¿Qué hay más allá de la muerte? ¡Está claro que es mi mundo! —una gran carcajada resonó en todo el vaticano, muchas de las criaturas miraban caminar al hombre que pasaba en el centro como si fuese el dueño de ese mundo —. Huir de algo que me pertenece, jamás.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

Se encontraban los cuatro corriendo, sujetando fuertemente unas barras metálicas que le permitían protegerse de aquellas criaturas. Sus piernas pisaban rápidamente el suelo, mientras muchas de ellas corrían detrás de ellos. Kagami quien era el más fuerte mantenía a aquellas criaturas con golpes, pero era casi imposible por la forma en la que se iban multiplicando. Kuroko, Furihata y Kawahara se movían entre los callejones, pero el primero y el segundo realmente se sentían como si fuesen unos asesinos.

— ¡Entremos aquí! —dijo Kawahara tirando la puerta de una casa en la parte trasera tomando la mano de sus dos amigos y haciéndole señas a Kagami que entro rápido, los dos sellaron como pudieron la puerta sintiendo los golpes de las criaturas detrás de esta.

—Bien hecho, Kawahara —felicito Kagami, los dos golpearon sus manos y miraron a los chicos que seguían perdidos. Kagami soltó un gran suspiro de sus labios y golpeo la mejilla de Kuroko —. Hey, tú no eres así. Kuroko.

—Kagami-kun… —dijo Kuroko levantando la mirada observando al pelirrojo y le devolvió el golpe en la mejilla —. No me golpees si no he hecho nada.

— ¡Por eso te he golpeado bastardo! ¡Lo único que has hecho es tener esa maldita mirada lastimera en tu rostro que tanto odio!

— ¿Eh?

—Como odio cuando colocas esa cara de perdedor, como si fueses a llorar. ¿Qué eres un niño? No hiciste nada está bien, no eres culpable de nada ¡Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Ahora deja de comportarte como una niña y enfrenta la realidad! La vida no es un cuento de hadas, Kuroko.

—Pero tampoco es ficción, y mira lo que ha pasado Kagami-kun.

— ¿Quieres que te golpee bastardo?

—Ya no peleen —dijo Furihata, los dos comenzaron a discutir y Furihata junto a Kawahara intentado detenerlos.

— ¡Alex! —dijo Kagami abriendo sus ojos como plato sacando rápidamente su celular por si su maestra contestaba.

— _¿Tiger?... porque me llamas a esta hora_ —pregunto soñolienta, al pelirrojo le salió una gota de sudor.

— _¿Quieres asomarte por la ventana?_ —su maestra hizo caso y esta observo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—_Tiger… ¿están grabando una película de zombies?, porque hay muchos caminando por la calle…_

— _¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Son de verdad!_ —La chica se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos y sintió que estaba pisando algo, bajo un poco la mirada notando la cabeza de un zombie en el suelo —. _¿Alex?_

—_Creo que cuando estaba dormida, he matado uno por accidente_ —dijo como si fuese la cosa más drástica que había hecho —. _¿Pero como entro aquí?_

Alex camino tranquila hacia afuera y miro como una cantidad de zombies estaban entrando en su casa o más bien en la casa de Kagami.

— _¡¿Alex?!_

—_Luego te llamo Tiger, tengo unos asuntos con ladrones de piel podrida y sin cerebro_ —la mujer colgó el teléfono y el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos.

— _¡Alex!_ ¡Maldición! —grito apretando fuertemente su celular —. Tengo que llegar a la casa.

—García-san es fuerte —dijo Kuroko mirando a Kagami que giro a verlo y asintió —. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es preocuparnos por nosotros.

—Ahora si reaccionaste, bastardo.

—Digamos que Kagami-kun ayudo un poco —los dos sonrieron y levantaron sus puños golpeándolos —. Lo primero es saber dónde estamos.

—Es un antiguo Bar —dijo Kawahara que venía de la sala superior observando a los chicos —, este parece ser una especie de desván, si salimos podremos observar las mesas y la barra —los chicos asintieron, comenzando a salir de aquel lugar.

—Sí que es grand…

Kagami no termino de hablar cuando sintió que su cuello era tomando y su cuerpo se movió rápidamente hacia adelante haciéndolo rodar por todo el suelo del bar golpeando su cabeza con algunas mesas y rompiendo algunas sillas de paso.

— ¡Kagami-kun! —fue el grito de los chicos girando rápidamente su rostro al agresor, o… ¿agresora?

La mujer realmente era alta, su cabello caía completamente rebelde por su rostro y los lados de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, y vestía una camisa de color blanca ceñida a su cuerpo y un pantalón de jean. Sus grandes ojos morados le daban una forma bastante peculiar y parecida a muchos de los presentes.

—Oh, pero si todavía están vivos —dijo de mala gana, cruzando suavemente sus brazos encima de su pecho.

—Tú… —dijo Kuroko señalándola.

— ¿Kuro-chan? —Dijo la mujer asombrada taladrando un poco sus ojos reconociendo al pequeño chico que se encontraba —. ¡Pero si es Kuro-chan!

La mujer lo atrajo hacia sí, y comenzó a estrujar su pequeño cuerpo con el de la chica, mientras los otros tres se sonrojaban al ver donde estaba el rostro de Kuroko.

—Murasakibara-san, ¿puede soltarme? Creo que me estoy ahogando.

— ¡¿Murasakibara?!

—Eh… oh si, ella es la hermana mayor de Murasakibara-kun.

—Hola —saludo alegre la chica y luego se sonrojo un poco —. Lamento atacarte, pensé que eras una de esas cosas —dijo señalando hacia afuera donde caminaban las criaturas —. Nozomi Murasakibara, gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño hermanito —dijo sonriendo.

—Creo que es bueno decir que el nos cuida a nosotros —dijo Kuroko, la mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada y afirmo —. ¿Trabajas aquí?

— ¿Yo?, para nada. Estudio cerca. Aquí trabaja nuestro hermano mayor. Cuando esto ocurrió resulto que estaba visitando a mi hermano así que rápidamente nos refugiamos en este lugar, he tratado de llamar a Atsushi, pero no contesta —dijo preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Murasakibara-kun es bastante fuerte —le dijo Kuroko, la chica asintió y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Quieren subir?, hay algunas que otras personas y pueden comer y descansar un poco, deben estar cansados… por cierto, ¿no han mordido a nadie?

—Claro que no —la mujer confió en la palabra de Kuroko y comenzaron a subir.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

El celular de Kise fue cerrado por el mismo rubio que tenia la mirada perdida hacia adelante, donde observaba a la gente trascurrir tranquila por las calles. Sus ojos estaban simplemente opacos sin creer lo que acababa de discutir con _Akashichii_, después de todo eran asuntos que relativamente alguien como él eran tan difíciles de creer.

— ¡Cuidado! —el grito de una mujer resonó en todo el lugar, el rubio giro rápidamente su rostro al ver el golpe de una persona que salió volando, su cuerpo cayó al suelo lleno de sangre, el carro que lo golpeo dio una curva rápidamente corriendo hacia donde estaba la persona tirada.

— ¡¿Esta muerto?! —fue el grito de una mujer.

Las personas comenzaron a reunirse a los alrededores, todos los que estaban cerca miraban todo con los ojos bien abiertos, y temblando, no podían creer lo que presenciaron.

— ¡llamen al 911! ¡Rápido! —Kise saco rápidamente su celular marcando, cuando un grito llamo su atención —. ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Dios está vivo!

— ¿Está bien?, señor… ¡¿Me está escuchando?! —el conductor del auto lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus manos, cuando los ojos de aquella persona se abrieron, mostrando un iris de color blanco, su boca se abrió completamente arrancando el cuello del hombre que estaba delante de él, el celular de Kise cayó al suelo, el grito de la gente a su alrededor y las personas corriendo con pánico. El hombre cayó muerto en el suelo y luego de unos minutos se levanto, Kise yacía tirado en el suelo y temblando, lo que acababa de apreciar no era algo que… le gustase. Trago seco y miro a aquello acercándose a él.

**Muévete Ryōta… joder muévete…** —decía en su mente, temblando como si fuese una niña delante de aquellas dos criaturas. Y no era lo único, un autobús que perdió el control estrellándose delante de donde él se encontraba estallo, dejando que muchas partes humanas salieran volando, su cuerpo en el centro de todo recibió por completo la sangre de aquellas criaturas.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron cuando aquella cosa se acerco lo suficientemente a él, su boca se abrió dispuesto a arrancarle por completo el rostro de modelo al rubio, este cerro sus ojos y reacciono lanzando una fuerte patada a la cara de aquella cosa volteándola por completo hacia arriba, escucho un hueso romperse y el cuerpo caer hacia atrás.

—Oh… por dios, he matado a alguien…—sus palabras salían temblorosas, y sus manos se movían un poco, Kise, quien siempre fue alguien que mostraba abiertamente sus emociones, en esos momentos no se podría mover, su cuerpo estaba temblando y su forma de justicia se encontraba realmente retorcida —**No es hora de pensar en eso Kise, muévete… te van a matar** —reacciono un poco, con sus piernas temblando un poco logro pararse de donde estaba observando cómo los vidrio del bus eran rotos y comenzaban a salir manos de estos, este aterrado comenzó a correr alejándose de aquella zona.

Los pasos de Kise eran cada vez más rápidos, pero se detuvo completamente al ver a una persona rodeada de aquellas criaturas, y una voz conocida.

— ¡¿Shougo-kun?!

— ¡Ryōta!—los ojos de Kise se cerraron un momento, y su pierna fue directo a la cara de dos de los zombie que estaban acorralando al pelinegro.

Un chico de una altura pronunciada de piel clara y cabello entrenzado de color negro y ojos plateados se encontraba sujetando a dos criaturas del cuello, haciendo que estas se estrellaran en el suelo rompiéndole por completo el cráneo, el rubio asombrado por aquella acción corrió hacia su lado.

—Oye, Ryōta ¿Qué son estas cosas? —pregunto golpeando el estomago de una que se acercaban hacia ellos, Kise bajo hasta el suelo golpeando con su pierna la cara de otra y luego la movió hacia la derecha haciendo que se estrellase con otra.

—No lo sé, lo único que se… es que están muertos; pero aun así, se mueven…

—En serio, si no me dices no me doy cuenta —dijo con sarcasmo. Los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda, comenzando a lanzar golpes hacia aquellas criaturas alejándolos de los dos para poder huir de aquel lugar.

Desde que Kise entro pareciese como si las criaturas se multiplicaran, y era como si los dos tuvieran solamente sus manos y piernas para golpear, no portaban armas para defenderse más rápido, y los movimientos de Kise sobrepasaban los de Haizaki, lo que le hacía enojarse.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes pelear, Ryōta? —le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta del asunto, el rubio soltó una pequeña risa de sus labios presumiendo.

—Desde hoy, supongo que es bueno saber manejarse.

—Comprendo… **Bastardo** —menciono y pensó al tiempo, mirando de reojo el cuerpo del rubio que se estaba defendiendo bastante bien.

**Son ideas mías, o se están multiplicando** —pensó Kise, mirando hacia todas las partes buscando una salida —. **Si no huimos estaremos acabados.**

— ¡Shougo-kun! ¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Hay demasiados!

—Claro que tenemos que huir, de hecho tengo una idea —dijo ampliando una sonrisa, Kise giro a verlo con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Carnada —contesto con diversión dando un giro sobre sus piernas golpeando con su pierna el estomago de Kise mandándolo a volar sobre todas las criaturas, Kise rodo hasta la capota de un auto rompiendo el vidrio y llamando la atención de todas las criaturas —. ¿Vez?, funciona —dijo con arrogancia.

**Esto es malo… no me puedo levantar** —sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda al sentir algunos cristales incrustados tanto en esta como en sus brazos, estos temblaron un poco y miro con desgano al chico de trenzas.

Las criaturas comenzaron a caminar a donde Kise, que había formado un alboroto bastante grande, sus piernas temblaban un poco y trataba de levantarse.

—Ryōta, hay veces y ocasiones en las que te debes arriesgas por tus compañeros, ¿lo sabes cierto? —le dijo con diversión, mientras bajaba su cuerpo para tomar su mochila y colocarla detrás de su espalda —. ¡Ten suerte con tus nuevos amigos!~ —le dijo cantarín, dispuesto a darse la vuelta.

**¡¿Qué?!... ¡Qué es eso!** —pensó alarmado el chico de cabellos rubios, el chico de trenzas levanto una ceja al ver la cara de pánico y lo blanco que se había puesto el rubio —. ¡Shougo-kun! ¡Detrás de ti!

Joder, alguna vez en su vida no se arrepintió tanto de salvar a alguien, pero lo que vio después… lo dejo helado.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

— ¡KYAAA! —grito Momoi antes de que un disparo saliera del arma que tenía en la mano, pasando por la cabeza de varias criaturas que iban caminando hacia ellos dos.

— ¿Quieres dejar de gritar ¡Cada vez que disparas!? —pregunto con desgana y altanería el moreno que tomaba la cabeza de una de aquellas cosas y la estrellaba contra un muro rompiendo su rostro, el moreno se limpio la mano corriendo con Satsuki a su lado.

—Pero Dai…

—Pero nada, están muertos Satsuki —dijo con flojera, dejando salir un largo suspiro —, tenemos que encontrar a Tetsu, estoy preocupado por él.

— ¿Ya probaste llamando de nuevo?

—No contesta —contesto con mala gana.

— ¿Y si llamas a Kagami Taiga?

— ¿Eh?

—Si, Tetsu-kun siempre está con Kagami Taiga, seguramente esos dos se encuentran juntos.

— ¡Bien pensado Satsuki! Por cierto… ¿tienes el teléfono de Kagami? —le pregunto con una gota de sudor, la chica de cabellos rosados lanzo un suspiro al aire y le dicto su número de teléfono, Aomine espero que el celular del otro lado sonara cuando escucho que contestaron su boca se abrió completamente —. _¡OEE! ¡Bakagami! ¡¿Testu está contigo?!_

— _¡¿Ahomine?!_

— _¡¿A quién le dices Ahomine, Bakagami?! _

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡Ahora no es el momento de discutir! —lo regaño Satsuki del otro lado, el chico frunció el ceño.

— _¿Dónde está Tetsu?_

— _¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?… he ¡Kuroko!_ —un silencio, forcejos y luego un golpe en seco se escucho —. _¿Pa…pasa algo Aomine-kun?_

—_Tetsu… ¿Te ha golpeado Kagami cierto?_

—_Claro que no, solamente fue el shock de ver quien lo golpeo._

— _¿Eh?_

—_Murasakibara Nozomi-san_ —Aomine trago seco y afirmo, mientras tomaba a Satsuki escondiéndose en una calle —. _Aomine-kun, ¿Dónde estás?_

—_Estamos cerca de la calle principal, pero no podremos entrar por más que queramos, hay el doble de zombie que habían por las calles de mi casa y de donde hemos estado viniendo, aparte de que la gente está comenzando a perder el control y golpear todo lo que se mueva, Satsuki y yo vamos a ir por la avenida 34 de Tokyo. Tetsu, Akashi ya presentía esto._

— ¿_Eh_?

—_No sé como rayos se ha enterado, pero ha afirmado que un científico que conoce su familia fue el que provoco que un extraño virus se esparciera por todo Japón, no tenemos la menor idea de que es lo que está sucediendo, pero Akashi quiere que todos lleguemos vivos a __Teikō_. 

—_Comprendo, no sé qué es lo que está pensando, Akashi-kun. Pero…_ —Kuroko mordió su labio y luego cerro sus ojos —. _Encontrémonos en la estación de policías de la calle principal. Cerca de ese lugar esta mi casa, podremos quedarnos ahí hasta que tengamos un plan de cómo iremos a __Teikō. _

—_Me parece bien, dentro de tres horas estará bien encontrarnos, creo que nosotros nos tardaremos un poco_ —la mano de Aomine se estiro tomando la frente de una de aquellas criaturas estrellándola con el muro que estaba delante de él —. _Nos vemos, Tetsu. _

—_Si, Aomine-kun. _

Los dos colgaron el celular y vieron la pantalla.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

— ¡¿Qué rayo son estas cosas?! —el grito de Riko se escucho en este lugar, el equipo de baloncesto de segundo año de Seirin se encontraban rodeados de los estudiantes que estaban caminando como muertos vivientes a su alrededor.

— ¡Es que acaso son zombies! —grito Hyuuga golpeando con su pierna una de aquellas criaturas estrellándola en el suelo —. ¡Joder son muchos!

—No se preocupen, en algún momento se me ocurrirá algo para escapar de aquí —dijo seguro Teppei Kiyoshi, con su cabello castaño alborotado y sus ojos rasgados de color marrón, amplio una sonrisa golpeando a dos que venían hacia el —lo siento… —se disculpo.

— ¡No te disculpes con los muertos idiota! —le grito Hyuuga.

—Hay que ser amables con los difuntos, Hyuuga. Después nos pasara como este sueño.

— ¡No estamos en un sueño!

—_Sueño_, que al _soñar_ me encuentro _muerto_…

— ¡No es hora de rimas Izuki! —gritaron al tiempo todos mirando al pelinegro que se encontraba sonriendo, Shun dejo que su cabello se moviese con el viento que entraba antes de golpear a dos zombie con una barra que arranco de la canasta donde estaban los balones de baloncesto.

— ¡Riko! —Grito Hyuuga golpeando a uno de aquellas criaturas que se tiro encima de la castaña, mirando el rostro de Satoshi en este, apretando sus dientes —. Lo siento, Tsuchida —dijo antes de golpear completamente a la criatura ayudando a levantar a la entrenadora.

—Lo siento, Hyuuga-kun —dijo disculpándose suavemente.

—No te disculpes… ¡Oe Kiyoshi! ¡¿Cuándo tendrás el plan?!

—No te desesperes Hyuuga, he estado pensando en tomar la ruta alterna a la escuela.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Tendremos que pasar sobre todos ellos! —grito Shinji Koganei señalando al gran grupo de zombies que estaban en la entrada, el castaño de aspecto félido se quedo helado observando el lugar. Mitobe Rinnosuke asintió dándole la razón.

**¡Woof! **

Todos giraron el rostro al escuchar el ladrido de _Nigō _observando un pequeño espacio entre muy pocas criaturas.

— ¡Bien hecho Nigō! —felicitaron al pequeño perrito y comenzaron a correr para alejarse de aquel lugar, mientras Teppei estiraba sus brazos cargando al pequeño cachorro.

— ¡Kiyoshi-kun! ¡¿Nada que te comunicas con los chicos?! —el mayor negó y Riko se mordió el labio —. Maldición, Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda —la mayor golpeo el suelo con frustración y estaba siendo jalada por Mitobe —. Mitobe-kun…

—Mitobe tiene razón, hay que huir de aquí. Luego los llamaremos —dijo Koganei mirando a los dos con una pequeña mueca —. Kagami está con ellos.

—Kagami solo es fuerte para el baloncesto —dijo Riko con una gran gota de sudor, los demás lanzaron un suspiro de sus labios.

— ¡Riko! —el lloriqueo de un hombre llego a los oídos de los chicos, estos levantaron la mirada topándose con los grandes ojos marrones y una gorra, todos supieron quien era dentro de una Hummer cuatro por cuatro de un tamaño bastante considerado —. ¡Papi vino a salvarte!

— ¡Papa!

— ¡Aida-san!

—Oh, los bastardos siguen vivos… ya que suban —ordeno el hombre abriendo la puerta. Los chicos se miraron y corriendo subieron al auto alejándose posiblemente de la escuela.

Cuando algo conlleva a la destrucción los humanos suelen perder la razón de ser y se dejan llevar por sus emociones. Sin importarle la vida de los demás, la suya esta sobre los otros.

Jugar con la vida humana casi nunca trae buenas cosas, mas sin embargo, esto no hace que sus ambiciones se detengan. El apocalipsis solamente están comenzando, y ellos han visto morir a amigos y personas delante de sus ojos, los que los llevara a la muerte… ¿o ellos?, sobrevivirán.

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, realmente nunca pensé querer matar tanto a un personaje como lo sentí con Haizaki (?), pobre de mí hermoso Kise, en fin… Amo cada vez las personalidad de Shun :'D es tan sexy y a la vez tan malo… es que Dios, es tan… Grrr! Espero que os hayan disfrutando de la lectura. Recuerden, un review's no es malo. De hecho es todo lo contrario animal al autor a seguir escribiendo.

** KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN. **


	3. Persecución directo a Teiko

**III CAPITULO**

**PERSECUCIÓN DIRECTO A TEIKO**

**I PARTE**

**D**isclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke o Kuroko no Basket –_como sea que lo llamen en su país_- no me pertenece y con ello toda su autoría y su diseño de personajes a nuestro fiel mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ya desearía yo que todos los personajes me perteneciesen para poder cofcofviolarloscofcof en especial toda la generación de los milagros… _-babas-_ pero bueno… ese es otro asunto. Ya saben, derechos de autor a su mangaka y derechos del fic a mi (?)

**T**itulo: Deadly Storm.

He estado pensando en las parejas, de las que estoy segura que haré será de:

Parejas: ShintarouxTakao, MurasakibaraxHimuro. Digamos que tengo otras en mente, pero todavía me siguen sin cuadrar totalmente, así que estaré haciendo más fanservice… -_lee abajo_-

Hay muchas parejas que me gustan, de hecho no creo que haya una que me desagrade, por eso voy a hacer fanservice, hasta que una pareja me guste más que la otra dependiendo de cómo evolucione el fic. Más sin embargo, si ustedes piden una pareja y yo hago fanservice de ella y me gusta (?); me quedo con esa pareja.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—/_Hablan por teléfono_ / -lo he cambiado-

—**_Hablan en un idioma diferente._**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**G**énero: Yaoi, Yaoi everywhere. Tal vez, Hetero.

Summary: Cae la calamidad al mundo, el miedo de todo ser humano es que la humanidad se acabe; y es lo que trajo esta desgracia. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?, deja de jugar Akashi. —Yo no juego. Es la única forma de salir vivos. —Akashi-kun, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. —Ya he hablado, mis órdenes son absolutas. La única forma de sobrevivir, es matando. Y todos lo saben. "Cuando matar es tu única salida para sobrevivir" ¿Qué escogerás? —Viven, o mueren.

**A**dvertencia: Hay personajes inventados, tratare de seguir la personalidad de los personajes, personajes del manga, zombie, sobrenatural… etc. etc.

(#): Traducción de cualquier idioma.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

**¡¿Qué?!... ¡Qué es eso!** —pensó alarmado el chico de cabellos rubios, el chico de trenzas levanto una ceja al ver la cara de pánico y lo blanco que se había puesto el rubio —. ¡Shougo-kun! ¡Detrás de ti!

Era gigante, un hombre de unos 2 metros y medio. Más grande que el propio Murasakibara, sus ojos no dejaban de observar aquella cosa que abrió su boca dispuesto a devorarse por completo a aquel peliplateado. Estaba dudando, si ayudar o no a Shougo, su mirada rápidamente vago por todo el lugar donde estaba y observo más que detalladamente el auto donde estaba, amplio una gran sonrisa y termino de romper el vidrio con sus piernas y metió su mano cortándose con algunos vidrios para dirigir su mano hacia adelante.

El seguro fue soltado y dos balas salieron rápidamente pasando atreves de la cabeza de aquel zombie. Shougo callo sentado en el suelo y detrás de él, callo aquella criatura haciendo un sonido sordo detrás de su cuerpo, el chico de cabellos negros giro lentamente su cabeza abriendo sus ojos como plato y luego regreso la mirada a donde estaba el rubio entrando al carro de policía pateando desesperado la cabeza de los zombie para que no entrasen.

La cabeza de los zombie salieron volando y la puerta fue abierta, el rubio giro suavemente su cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada de aquel chico de cabellos negros que apretaba fuertemente sus manos, mientras estiraba la otra.

—Vámonos de aquí, Ryouta —el rubio amplio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios tomando la mano de aquel chico mientras se levantaba con la ayuda ajena, se sorprendió cuando su mano paso el hombro ajeno y la mano de Haizaki termino en su cintura, sin intentar quitarle para nada el arma —. Te debo una… digo; no creas que te vas a librar de mi fácilmente, lo único que digo es que si hay alguien que te llegue a matar, seré yo… ya sabes —el chico giro la vista y Kise soltó una pequeña risa de sus labios.

—Si… Shougo-kun, ¿Qué te parece si cogemos ese auto y salimos de aquí a la dirección que me dio _Akashichii_?

—A veces… me sorprendes —dijo sin sarcasmo en sus palabras, caminando de vuelta al auto de policías.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

El auto se detuvo delante de unas grandes rejas de color platinado. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse suavemente, haciendo un sonido realmente molesto para los oídos de aquellos que transitaban por los alrededores, claro, sería molesto si alguno de ellos seguían con vida. Los francotiradores se encargaban de limpiar la entrada, incluyendo cualquier rastro alrededor de la gran colina de la adinerada familia Akashi. Seijuurou miro a su alrededor, observando cómo los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro cargando cosas de vital importancia para su padre. Con su mirada repaso a los guarda espaldas del gran hombre de negocios y un helicóptero que se encontraba en el patio de su casa.

Sus compañeros de equipo de encontraba abiertamente emocionados por todo lo que veían en ese lugar. Sabían que Akashi era de la clase alta, que su padre era un empresario dueño de cadenas de empresa, hoteles incluyendo un puesto seguro en la política, sin embargo, no esperaban semejante mansión, con semejantes sirvientes y guarda espaldas a los alrededores. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no portaba ni una sola emoción en su rostro, al igual que su padre, quien permanecía inmune al ver el auto llegar hasta sus dominios.

—Quédense dentro —ordeno, en lo que abrían la puerta y Akashi salía cerrando esta misma, los chicos se observaron ellos mientras tragaron seco.

Mayuzumi Chihiro observaba como Akashi desparecía de su visión, parpadeo un par de veces, limpiando sus fríos ojos platinados, seguido de su sudoroso cabello, estaban cubiertos de sangre, el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo, no habían sido mordidos, pero perdieron la mayor parte de sus compañeros de equipo, todos se encontraban con los nervios de punta, pero él no, su capitán seguía tan frío como siempre.

—No si, si el que da más miedo es Sei-chan o su padre —el comentario de Mibuchi Reo resonó en el auto, luego de Seijuurou era el segundo quien tenía mejor presentación que sus compañeros, dejo que su cabello mojado de sudor cayera por sus hombros quitándose aquella liga que lo sujetaba, cubriendo un poco sus ojos, mientras se apoyaba para observar a la ventana—. Aunque le doy más a su padre, sin embargo, es una belleza lo que ven mis ojos, nunca pensé que ese hombre realmente fuera tan… ¿reluciente?

—Quieres dejar tus frases homosexualmente gay, fuera de esto Reo —se quejo Hayama Korarou apretando sus manos—. ¡Debes decir de frente que es realmente sexy! ¡Incluso más que mocosos como nosotros! —su cabello corto alborotado rubio y sus ojos dorados brillaron con firmeza al decir aquellas palabras.

—No, todavía le falta —menciono Nebuya Eikichi con seriedad—, necesita más músculos e incluso mover su rostro mostrando alivio al ver a su pequeño hijo con vida —golpeo con fuerza su pecho, su cabello negro rapado y su barbilla brillaron con la intensidad del sol, cuando dijo aquellas palabras—. Si estuviera más bronceado fuera mi tipo.

— ¿Soy el único cuerdo en este lugar? —pregunto Mayuzumi con notable fatiga.

Akari Jr. No el hijo mayor, el menor caminaba hasta el donde se encontraba su padre dando órdenes de un lado hacia otro. Sei Akashi, un hombre correcto, perfecto e imperturbable, tal como su nombre lo dictaba. El jefe de las grandes cadenas de la familia Akashi, alguien quien tiene poder y decide como manejar tú vida y la de muchas personas en Japón. Sus hijos, portaban un gran parecido a él, era alto con una perfección en su rostro, maduro y bastante envidiable por muchas personas, su cabello era de color rojizo, a diferencia de sus dos hijos no lo usaba ni muy largo y tampoco muy corto como Seijuurou, portaba unos lentes que cubrían unos ojos tan dorados como el oro, con una sonrisa seca detrás de aquel rostro imperturbable. Portaba un kimono de color rojizo, tan vivas y de seda, uno de los más caros de la región, sostenía algunos papeles y una pipa a un lado sostenida por su mano derecha, levanto su vista hacia el menor, quien se encontraba un poco sudado, cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sangre en su camisa.

¿Seijuurou tenía alguna explicación que darle? ¿Qué quería su hijo en momentos como ese? Esos eran los pensamientos del hombre, gracias a su determinación permitió que se quedara en el equipo de baloncesto, pero no aceptaría que perdiera en algo más, sus estudios eran importantes al igual que la clase extra, sería una estupidez que la familia Akashi, donde la perfección se llevaba al límite desapareciera.

—Padre, escuche que tenías una reunión…

—Fue suspendida, el presidente fue mordido por una de esas cosas —contesto con tranquilidad, una forma formal de dirigirse a su hijo—. Estas hecho un desastre.

**Menos mal que ellos se quedaron en el auto**, pensó, dirigiendo de reojo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo—. Si, lamento que haya sido tan inoportuno de mi parte con todo este asunto, pero fue algo desprevenido que apareció en la escuela, no lo vi venir —mintió. Estaba mintiendo por su hermano porque su padre desconocía de su jugarreta, igual… ¿Qué ganaría diciendo aquello? Que su padre le trate de loco, lo único que le faltaba era que le desheredaran para mandarlo en ropa interior al centro de la ciudad donde todo debía ser un total caos, luchar en calzoncillos con una tijera contra los zombies, no era estilista, tampoco pensaba serlo, frunció el ceño.

—Seijuurou, me alegro que estés bien —el chico abrió sus ojos, levanto su mirada observando la de su padre, indiferente, sin crisparse. Sin embargo, lo leyó, su padre lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón—. Escuche que el helicóptero de Shun estuvo por la mañana por aquí, ¿sabes algo?

—No… no me he comunicado con mi hermano —temía, de su padre. Pero no podría traicionar a su hermano, a pesar de todo la sangre de Akashi seguía recorriendo sus venas, a pesar de haber intentado cambiar, ser más abierto con las personas seguía temiendo a esas dos que no habían abandonado la idea de que respirar era una forma de vida para ganar.

—Comprendo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Disculpe.

—Me escuchaste claramente, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? No vienes solo, eso veo. Sin embargo, tampoco parece que vinieras a refugiarte en mis brazos.

—Claro que no… quiero reunirme con mis amigos. He venido por algunas cosas.

—No buscas mi protección, has crecido Seijuurou pero ¿Sabes a que nos estamos enfrentando? Si pierdes la noción del tiempo preocupándote por otras personas morirás.

—Es mejor que ver morir a aquellos que han hecho de mi vida un milagro. Ya he visto a compañeros caer delante de mis ojos, solo hemos salido vivos de ese infierno los más fuertes, guiados por mí. No es necesario que mi padre se preocupe por uno de sus hijos —el hombre levanto una ceja—, estaré bien.

—Entonces, te esperaré con los brazos abiertos para protegerte a ti y a tus amigos.

—Disculpe… Padre, ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Seijuurou, eres mi hijo sobre todas las cosas —el hombre se agacho abrazándole, el chico abrió sus ojos notablemente por aquella acción—. Ya he perdido a alguien que he amado en el pasado, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

**Madre… ¿eh?**

—Por esa razón, trae el trasero de tus amigos aquí.

—Señor, ya los jóvenes no hablan de esa forma —susurro por lo bajo su asistente, secretario y mejor amigo. El hombre tocio varias veces tratando de arreglar su error, mientras sacudía su camisa, cruzando sus brazos. Makoto Nakamura movió su rostro de un lado a otro divertido, su corto cabello blanco cubría la mayor parte de sus ojos, mostrando una mirada bastante indiferente, con los ojos redondeados de color platinado oscuro—. Seijuurou recuerda que no podremos estar toda la vida en esa mansión, trataremos de proteger toda la redonda y lo que podremos, este punto será en donde la mayor parte de los sobrevivientes se reúnan gracias a los hombres de tu padre, sin embargo, debes regresar con vida antes de cinco días.

—Makoto-san…

—Nos trasladaremos a una zona sin infección.

— ¿Ese lugar existe? —pregunto. Los hombres miraron al chico quien en sus ojos brillaba con un extraño potencial desconocido. Sei levanto su rostro con sorpresa, esa mirada solo la dedicaba cuando quería ganarle a algo a su hermano, a Shin.

—La encontraré, soy Sei Akashi después de todo.

—Gracias, Padre —Seijuurou hizo una reverencia dándose la vuelta directo al auto, dio la señal para que sus compañeros se bajaran del auto, en lo que caminaban directamente a la dirección, algunos de ellos se quitaron los chalecos del uniforme, acomodándose entre las escaleras en lo que las puertas eran abiertas.

Sei observo la marcha de su hijo, Makoto dirigió una mirada a su jefe esperando ordenes.

—Mako-chan.

—Sí, Sei-chan —pregunto levantando una ceja, su voz sonó incluso bastante ruda para referirse a él—. Investiga, a Shin Akashi y lo que ha estado haciendo fuera de Japón ahora.

—Sí, a sus órdenes.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

Rakuzan High tomo un baño, Seijuurou decidió que era mejor que ellos decidieran que era lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. Reo decidió que no era necesario apresurar las cosas, iba a acompañar a Sei-chan hasta el fin del mundo. Mayuzumi vivía solo en la región de Tokyo, sus padres eran de un pueblo por lo cual sería difícil saber si se encontraban concretamente bien. Hayama no quería dejar solo a Seijuurou porque Reo seguramente lo violaría sin que él se diera cuenta así que le iba a defender, igual la familia de Hayama trabajaba para las empresas de Akashi por lo cual no sería problema encontrarse con ellas más adelante, Reo vivía con su tía quien era estilista, seguramente el fortachón de su novio la había salvado. Y con respecto a Nebuya…

—Yo me quedaré, hay mucha comida por probar.

—No, tú te vienes. Si te quedas los sobrevivientes no tendrán reservas de comida por cinco días —dijo seriamente Seijuurou mirándole, el hombre frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —aportaron los demás.

Hayama, quien practicaba kendo en su tiempo libre recibió por parte del padre de Sei-chan un par de armas de corto alcance, espadas de alta calidad se colgaban en su espalda, junto a un traje de color marrón enterizo con una camisa plateada dentro de su cuerpo y un suéter de malla abajo, cargo un rifle en su espalda y una pistola a un costado de su cuerpo, cubrió sus manos con dos largos guantes quienes cubrían desde su muñeca hasta arriba, junto a una bufanda de color caqui, quien combinaba tremendamente fabulosa (según Reo) con sus ojos.

Para la suerte de Nebuya habían trajes de su talla, con un suéter manga corta de color negro dentro de unos pantalones de color azul oscuro. Él era el centro de la batalla, con más fuerzas y mayor resistencia cargaba las municiones, rodeado de varios cinturones alrededor de sus piernas, en sus brazos cargaba un cinturón de color marrón donde portaba dos pistolas de calibre 9mm. A pesar de sus grandes manos, tenia mayor movilidad con aquellas pistolas, Reo le recomendó un par de guantes de color negro, por si quería romperle el rostro a los zombies.

Mayuzumi fue el conejo de indias de Reo para decidir qué tipo de ropa debía utilizar. Incluso quiso vestirlo como Claire Redfield, agregando que todo grupo debía tener a una hermosa mujer de su lado, pero este se opuso notablemente a aquella decisión agregando que le quedaba mejor a Akashi el traje, pero los dos fueron súbitamente callados por la mirada del emperador. No, ahí no se rindió Reo, sin embargo, logro conseguirle un traje que se adecuara con su personalidad. Termino aceptando un suéter de manga larga de color verde, junto a un chaleco antibala sin mangas de color plateado, un pantalón largo desteñido con un grupo de objetos que le daban apoyo contra los demás, cargaba una metralleta en una de sus manos, mientras en su cintura portaba dos pistolas 9mm, para defensa, y un bolso con municiones.

Seijuurou decidió colocarse algo más casual y menos llamativo que sus compañeros de equipo, sobre todo por el hecho de que poco logro escaparse de la locura de Reo en querer vestirlo con un estilo de mafioso revolucionario. Una suéter de mangas cortas de color blanco, junto a un chaleco de color rojo con el cuello arreglando y abierta. Un pantalón de un azul oscuro se apegaba a su cuerpo, cargando varios cinturones con balas de repuesto, dos pistolas con silenciadores en sus manos: dos COLT MOD 1911.

Reo decidió irse más a la moda. Quería impresionar a los zombies —sí, eso fue lo que dijo—. Decidió colocarse un conjunto completamente negro. Camisa manga larga de color negro, encima de un suéter cuello de tortuga manga larga, su pantalón que también era de color negro era cubierto de cinturones que sujetaban las pistolas de largo alcance que portaba, también tenía dos COLT MOD que guardaba en los cinturones de su pecho, haciéndose una coleta detrás de su cabello dejando algunos flequillos en su rostro sueltos. (_No creo que haga falta decir que Reo los vistió a todos ¿o sí?_) Si hace falta, entonces no cabe mencionar que Reo se dedico a escoger la ropa de cada, uno para mayor movilidad.

De hecho, todos se encontraban con tranquilidad antes de salir de la mansión. Hayama podría protegerse con las espadas y movilizarse por ellas gracias a las clases de kendo que su familia opto por colocarles. Nebuya podría defenderse bastante bien con movimientos de mano a mano y gracias a su peso y fuerza de brazo el retroceso de la pistola 9mm no haría tanto esfuerzo en su cuerpo. Reo tenía una puntería bastante buena, practico un poco con los tiros a blanco que se encontraban en la casa, el baloncesto les había hecho trabajar su cuerpo para poder tener un control de balance más o menos cuerdo dentro de su cuerpo. Mayuzumi se preguntaba si podría también utilizar la mini discreción con los zombies, cosa que Akashi borro automáticamente. Akashi había practicado desde pequeño a controlar las armas e incluso a disparar con muchas de ellas, era un genio, no necesitaba otra razón para ello. Las grandes puertas se abrieron delante de los cinco jóvenes, aquellos quienes sobrevivieron al terror en la escuela Rakuzan. Vieron morir a tantos compañeros y ahora se iban a reunir en Teiko por Seijuurou, ninguno se esperaba aquello, pero de alguna u otra manera algo les guiaba para reunirse en aquel lugar. Akashi trago seco, el lugar estaba siendo purgado por los trabajadores de sus padres, los cuerpos eran removidos por los camiones alejándolos de la zona, a lo mucho iban a tomar la colina como total protección, tendrían cinco días. Mañana se reunirían en Teiko, y regresaría con los sobrevivientes necesarios, arriesgando incluso su propia vida.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡Sí!

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

¿Quién de los dos podría ser más idiota? Sin duda lo eran al mismo nivel. El auto de policía yacía estrellado en un árbol a unos metros de una casa que era protegida por unos altos muebles de la reja de salida, Haizaki se encargaba de golpear a los zombies que se encontraban en el jardín eran pocos pero solo se encontraba él. Ryota se encontraba recorriendo la casa con aquella arma de policía que no tenia permitido disparar si no era una emergencia.

Haizaki resoplo con molestia, era un idiota… ¡Kise Ryota era el idiota más grande del mundo! Nada de esto estuviera pasando si el rubio… _claro ¡debía ser rubio! ¡Todos los rubios eran idiotas! Malditos estereotipos que dicen la verdad de las personas_, si muy educadamente le hubiese dado el volante seguramente estarían en quien sabe que parte esperando a Akashi con más tranquilidad, estaba loco el pelirrojo pero podría salvarle el pellejo. No tenía licencia de conducir, ¡Pero por el señor omnipresente de Rakuzan tenía una motocicleta eso le daba más confianza que las copias baratas de Kise que solo funcionaban para los deportes!

Por otro lado, Kise pateo una puerta con molestia… Haizaki… Shougo ¡Era un jodido idiota con problemas de personalidad! ¡Más que personalidad! ¡Era un jodido bipolar de mierda con intentos de asesinato cada vez que le quitaba un ojo de encima! Bien, Kise no era la persona más cuerda, era un acosador profesional cada vez que se encontraba cerca de _Kurokochii_, Si, pensar en Kurokochii le quitaba el enojo… ¡Pero ese no era el jodido punto! ¡El punto es que por culpa de Haizaki se habían estrellado! ¡Claro! El no tenía licencia para conducir, ¡El pelinegro tampoco! ¡Pero por lo menos podía copiar la forma de conducir de la gente en la televisión! ¡Hizo lo mismo con el disparo de hace unos momentos! Pero NOOOOOOOOO, ese jodido Haizaki.

Termino de cubrir sus manos al encontrar un pequeño botiquín medico dentro del baño, las heridas en sus manos le estaban picando, si tenía un herida en la pierna que le iba a hacer caminar más lento, pero los zombies no eran muy rápidos que digamos, a lo mucho podrían escapar de cuatro o cinco de esas cosas por lo mínimo. No era una idea que le gustara totalmente, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Haizaki, para vivir o a lo mucho llegar hasta la cita de Akashi.

Suspiro con frustración, si iba a llegar con vida con el compañero que tenia, entendía que Haizaki le tenía enojo desde lo que paso en la secundaria, el no le guardaba rencor al contrario le caía hasta un poco… bien, le respetaba por su talento en el baloncesto pero todo tenía un límite, se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo salvo? De por sí, que Kise era un idiota tenía el corazón demasiado blando, solía decirlo con facilidad Aomine cuando discutían, siempre era el rubio quien terminaba llorando. Sin embargo, para salvarle la vida a alguien a quien mato no lo esperaba incluso de él mismo.

**Hubiera sido yo**, pensó. Sin embargo, negaba que Haizaki le hubiese echado una mano, entonces porque… se acostó en la cama con su mirada hacia el techo, sentía unas pisadas en las escaleras, se alarmo, sin embargo no se movió, el perfumen de Haizaki llego hasta su nariz, parpadeo un par de veces observándolo, cruzado de brazos:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Terminaste de revisar toda la casa? Ryota-kun.

—Sí, Sougo-kun este era el último lugar que me faltaba, no había nadie… ni de esas cosas ni nadie se encontraba vivo, al parecer el alboroto que formamos al entrar aquí atrajo a todos los zombies.

—Iré a buscar algo de comer, descansa… saldremos en una hora hacia la escuela Teiko —le dijo saliendo de la habitación, Kise parpadeo un par de veces, a lo mucho podría recuperar un poco la fuerza de su pierna, se sentó para vendarla, ya de por sí que se había lastimado el tobillo en los anteriores partidos ahora le pasaba lo mismo ¡debía estar de suerte! A lo mucho era eso, o era un maldito presagio de muerte, la piel se erizo completamente, y movió su rostro de un lado a otro.

**Piensa en positivo, Ryota**. Su celular comenzó a sonar, el rubio contesto corriendo el teléfono al ver el nombre del otro lado, con una gran sonrisa soltó el nombre totalmente emocionado:

— / _¡Mizuki-Oneechan!_ /

—/ _¡Ryo-chan! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estás vivo!_ / —del otro lado su hermana mayor, Mizuki se encontraba totalmente aliviada, abrazo a su hermana menor en lo que celebraban las dos aquello. Mizuki Kise era la hermana mayor, era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios, tenía un increíble parecido a Ryota, a excepción de su exuberante cuerpo, era una famosa actriz, quien metió en el modelaje a Ryota, sus atributos son bastante buenos, y sus grandes ojos dorados muestran resolución. Hikari Kise es la hermana del medio, estudia en la universidad de Tokyo y a diferencia de su hermano posee una increíble habilidad para memorizar las cosas sin olvidar absolutamente nada. Su cabello es más claro que el de sus hermanos, y lo tiene corto hasta sus hombros, utiliza dos grandes gafas culo de vaso por su mala visión —_se niega totalmente a utilizar lentes de contacto porque los odia_—, sin embargo cuando se los quita esos grandes ojos dorados resplandecen en su rostro, los esconde porque Mizuki una vez casi mataba a un hombre que le soltó un piropo.

—/_Oneechan ¿Hi-nee se encuentra bien? ¿Tú estás bien? ¡¿Esas cosas no las han mordido?!_ / —pregunto desesperado, esperanzado y sentándose de una vez en la cama apretando el teléfono que quería escaparse de sus manos.

—/_Tranquilo, Ryo-chan. Estamos las dos bien, gracias a Dios Hikari al salir de la universidad venia al estudio donde ahora me encuentro, estamos protegidas por los guardias y el resto del personal, han dicho que nos movilizáramos hacia la mansión de Akashi Sei donde los sobrevivientes se acumularan, ¿vas a ir ahí no?_ /

—/_No…_/

—/ _¡¿No?! ¡Ryota! ¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando?!_ / —pregunto Mizuki desesperada —/ _¡Espera Mi-nee!_ / —trato de tranquilizar del otro lado Hikari, apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana mayor.

—/_No por ahora_ / —se corrigió.

—/_Explícate_/

—/_Akashichii nos llamo antes de que todo esto se volviera totalmente un caos, quedamos en vernos en Teiko para reunirnos todos. Me alegro que las dos se encuentren bien pero… hice esa promesa con Akashichii_/

—/_Ryota…_/

—/ _¡Nos encontraremos con vida! ¡Lo prometo!_ / —Mizuki cerró sus ojos ampliando una sonrisa de sus labios.

—/_Te golpeare como no la cumplas_ /

—/ _¡Sí!_ /

—/_Te amo, idiota_ /

—/ _Yo las amo a las dos_/

—/_Besitos, Ry-chan. Cuídate_ / —se despidió Hikari lanzando pequeños besos al celular, Kise correspondió con una gran sonrisa. La comunicación se corto, Kise volvió a acostarse en la cama mirando el techo, una hora más e iba a salir con Haizaki hacia la ciudad de nuevo, sus hermanas se encontraban a salvo, eso le traía una gran paz dentro de su cuerpo.

Haizaki quien se encontraba en la entrada miro de reojo la sonrisa estúpida que tenia Kise en el rostro, bajo la mirada observando la foto de su hermano mayor quien le abrazaba por el hombro cuando todavía asistía a Teiko, podría decir que su vida dio un giro 360° luego del accidente de su padre, su madre se volvió distante y su hermano ya no se preocupaba por él. Mordió su labio, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, deslizándose por la pared, ya fue suficiente de ver morir a su madre, mientras gritaba, desgarrando su garganta que le devoraran a él y no a ella, como su hermano llegaba sacándole del brazo gritándole que corriera, que se alejara. **Lo siento**, se repitió mentalmente apretando sus manos. Una mano se ubico en su hombro, levanto la mirada con las lagrimas derramándose por sus ojos, con una mirada de Kise basto solamente para fruncir el ceño, el rubio se hizo a un lado sentándose con él, como si el silencio los entendiera.

—En una hora, Ryota.

—Trataré de no temerte durante esa hora, Shougo-kun.

—Ya no creo que me temas, luego de lo que has visto —comento deslizando su mano por sus ojos, Kise soltó una pequeña sonrisa, observando hacia las barras de las escaleras.

— ¿Encontraste comida?

—Si tienes hambre, mueve tu puto trasero, no soy tu puta mucama Ryota-kun —le gruño, levantándose, Kise le observo como bajaba, soltando una pequeña risa de sus labios.

"_Las personas, solamente viven cosas que las hacen ser como son, no todas son tan malas. Recuerda nunca juzgar un libro por su portada Ryo-chan, pero si esa le intenta lanzar un piropo de alcantarilla a tu hermanita ¡Rómpele la puta cara a ese cabrón desgraciado! ¡Hikari-chan es mía & tuya!_" recordó las palabras de su hermana, se aferro contra sus piernas, escuchando como la reja se movía lentamente, pero se movía haciendo un poco de fuerza para traspasarla, ahora entendía que el infierno había llegado, Haizaki… había llorado delante de alguien.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

— ¡GORAAAAA! —Nebuya sostenía un bate entre sus dedos apartando a los zombies que llegaban por la izquierda. Habían atravesado gran parte de la ciudad que se encontraba casi abandonada, sabían que caminando no iban a lograr absolutamente nada, pero vehículo no tenían para trasladarse más rápido y Seijuurou se opuso a más ayuda de su padre.

Nebuya al igual que Hayama protegían la retaguardia, Reo junto a Mayuzumi golpeaban a sus enemigos con los objetos que tenían en sus manos protegiendo la delantera y a Seijuurou que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

— ¡Un jodido cuchillo no es suficiente!

— ¡No podemos disparar atraeremos más su atención!

— ¡¿Por qué solo se mueren con un golpe en la jodida cabeza?!

—Porque el cerebro queda funcionando luego de la muerte, la infección hace que se prolongue el tiempo de vida, lo último que deja de funcionar luego que el corazón se detiene es el cerebro, 5 minutos. La infección estimula el cerebro, lo que causa que aunque con un pequeño toque de energía los muertos se puedan levantar.

— ¡Sei-chan! ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?!

Akashi esquivo a uno de los zombie metiéndole un palo en el trasero de este impidiendo que se acercara más a él para que cayera en el suelo, sacudió sus manos pasando sus tijeras por su nuca cortando la mayor parte de su carne y con ello su cabeza, Rei se trago sus palabras.

**Es eso… o no sé realmente como funciona ese maldito virus de mi hermano**, pensó frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

— ¡Hay demasiados Akashi! ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

—Hay que encontrar un vehículo que nos trasporte, es eso o correr hasta Teiko —comento lo más natural Akashi, todos le miraron con un rostro bastante des configurado al escuchar su "sugerencia"

— ¡¿Sabes lo lejos que estamos de Tokyo?!

— ¡Por aquí! —grito Mayuzumi golpeando la reja de una casa abriéndola, los chicos le siguieron en lo que la cerraban gracias al bate de Nebuya impidiendo la entrada de varios zombies.

—Sí, se lo lejos que estamos de Tokyo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pongamos algo de esfuerzo, ustedes se turnaran para cargarme —ordeno Akashi señalándoles, ellos le miraron con una cara totalmente reconfigurada en lo que Nebuya lo cargaba.

—Comienzo yo.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo Rei —Sei-chan, debes reconsiderar esto, a lo mejor si ellos vienen a Kyoto todo estará mejor.

—Todos los sobrevivientes están dirigiéndose hacia la mansión de los Akashi, tienes que reconsiderar lo que está pasando —apoyo Mayuzumi, frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

—Yo los llame, y yo los reuní. Aunque llegue tarde iremos, les guste o no —se bajo de los brazos ajenos levantando el rostro—. Si no es así, iré yo solo.

—Eso es peor —Hayama lanzo un suspiro de sus labios—. No puedes ir solo.

—Estoy consciente de que en apuros la humanidad pierde totalmente las emociones y piensa que es mejor seguir con vida que morir, otras personas prefieren dejar morir a los demás. Sin embargo, no puedo abandonarlos aunque quiera… son… —levanto su vista hacia el cuelo—, mis amigos.

—Mierda… —Rei inhalo una cantidad de aire desordenando su cabello—. Tienes que decir este tipo de cosas cuando estamos rodeados de zombies, humanos quienes se mueven estando muertos. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Sei-chan, nosotros… a lo mejor también somos tus amigos, no podremos dejarte solo.

— ¡Así es! —apoyo Hayama.

—Podremos salir por la parte trasera, a lo mejor en la carretera principal logremos obtener un vehículo —aviso Mayuzumi—. Es lo mejor que tenemos, no podremos tomar el tren de bala, son las 3:40 de la tarde… —miro su reloj—, ocho horas… a media noche, podremos estar pisando Tokyo… ¿Estás seguro? En el tren podríamos al menos demorar dos horas…

—Imposible, las estaciones deberían estar alborotadas en estos momentos, si tenemos suerte no están infectadas de zombies, eso _sí tenemos suerte_… pero lo creo imposible.

—No me gusta estar mucho tiempo sentado, pero es lo que tenemos —dijo estirándose Rei, mientras tomaba las armas moviéndolas entre sus dedos—. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a esa odiosa secundaria.

Los cinco se movieron hasta la parte trasera, donde abrieron la puerta, Nebuya se asomo mirando a todas partes buscando que no viniera absolutamente nada, Akashi hizo señas para que todos se movieran hacia adelante, en lo que él cuidaba la retaguardia junto a Rei & Mayuzumi. Hayama se encargaba de cuidar el lado izquierdo y Nebuya el derecho, en poco tiempo parecían pequeños soldados del ejército, pero no se podrían desconcentrar, no en ese tiempo.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

— ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡LO ES! ¡LO ES! —gritaba desesperado Wakamatsu Kosuke mientras se golpeaba contra la puerta del gimnasio de baloncesto, dentro se encontraba el entrenador Katsunori Harasawa sosteniendo la mano de Sakurai Ryo quien sangraba constantemente.

—Baja la voz, Wakamatsu —le dijo frunciendo suavemente el ceño Shoichi Imayoshi, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, golpeando suavemente el suelo con su zapato. Miro hacia todas partes, buscando con su mirada, más sobrevivientes. Yoshinori había caído atrás, y ahora también Sakurai, eso no podría estar pasando.

Ya había pensado que todo era una comedia grabándola en la escuela, pero era todo lo contrario… ¡Los zombies eran de verdad! Ya su cabeza no iba a soportar nada más, apretó fuertemente su puño chocándola con la pared que se encontraba a su costado.

—Lo… lo siento… por mi culpa… ustedes.

—Ya no te disculpes, Sakurai —le dijo el entrenador, apretando con fuerza su mano, tratando de detener la hemorragia, cerro sus ojos girando su rostro… ¿podría ser peor? No, todo el mundo se había acabado.

Las ventanas del gimnasio se rompieron. Wakamatsu & Imayoshi voltearon el rostro hacia atrás automáticamente, chasquearon la lengua retrocediendo varias veces observando como poco a poco estudiantes estaban entrando en el gimnasio…

—Váyanse… —articulo Sakurai, el entrenador bajo la mirada—, ya me han mordido… me convertiré en uno de ellos pero por lo menos sálvense ustedes, entrenador…

—No puedo dejar a un alumno mío aquí…

—Por favor, se lo suplico —Sakurai cerró sus ojos levantándose, Imayoshi le tomo de la mano apretándola con fuerza.

—Buscaré la forma de curarte.

—Imposible… Imayoshi-san, no sabes lo que está sucediendo. Por favor, váyanse…

—Sakurai… —Wakamatsu frunció suavemente el ceño, este les dedico una sonrisa empujándolos hacia la puerta trasera, cerraron los ojos, Imayoshi saco su celular en lo que iban corriendo…

—/ _¡Aomine!_ /

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

—/ _¡No! __¡Soy Momoi!_/

—/ _¡Momoi! ¡¿Dónde están?!_ /

—/_Eh... Dai-chan, donde estamos_ / —Momoi se agacho, golpeando son su rodilla la cara de una de esas _cosas_ según ella, utilizando su fuerza para llevarla contra la pared estrellando su cara en ese lugar. Daiki salto con fuerza colocando el arma en la boca contraria disparando de cerca.

—Distrito comercial de Tokyo, estamos… en alguno de los callejones… ¿Quién es? ¿Tetsu?

—/_No… es Imayoshi-san…_/ —Momoi le paso la información en lo que escuchaba la voz del otro lado, abrió sus ojos con terror golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared detrás de ella.

— ¡¿Satsuki?!

—/_Sakurai-san… Yoshinori-san…_/ —Aomine le entendió, giro su rostro golpeando con su pierna el cuerpo de otro de los zombies quien se adentraba cada vez más al callejón, frunció suavemente el ceño molesto —/_Sí… sí… Nos encontraremos con Tetsu-kun e iremos a Teiko… No lo sé, al parecer… Akashi-san sabe algo… sí, le diré_/ —bajo el teléfono mirando a su mejor amigo, quien retrocedió dos pasos —. Imayoshi-san…

—Que me lo diga en persona, dile que nos reuniremos en aquel parque mañana en la mañana, ¿lo recuerda? Se está haciendo de noche, es imposible que nos reunamos ahora…

— ¿A qué hora?

—Siete de la mañana, si no podremos a esa hora… no sé cuándo.

—/_Bien… ¡Se lo comunicaré!_ _Nos veremos mañana… sí_/

—Satsuki…

— ¿Ocurre algo Dai-chan?

—Estamos rodeados… —susurro por lo bajo, la pelirosa miro a los zombies que se aparecían a sus alrededores, los dos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, por ambos lados. Dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, preparándose para los disparos.

Una puerta fue abierta, la boca de ambos fue tapada, los dos cayeron sentados dentro y la puerta fue sellada.

**¡Los zombies piensan! ¡Nos van a interrogar!** Pensó con terror Aomine, mientras miraba a todas partes, buscando zafarse de aquella mano.

**Soy muy joven para morir… ¡No me he casado todavía con Tetsu! **Pensaba aterrada Satsuki, mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

—Momochii… Aominechii ¿Qué están haciendo?

— ¡Kise/Ki-chan! —gritaron al tiempo que se levantaban sorprendidos al ver al rubio delante de ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Ryota… —Haizaki cerró la boca al ver delante de él a Aomine y a Momoi—. ¿Daiki? ¿Satsuki?

—Haizaki, bastardo… ¿Qué haces con Kise?

—Larga historia —dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

—Estábamos rumbo a la estación de policías cerca de la casa de Tetsu… ¿ustedes?

—Tuvimos un pequeño percance, antes de que todo pasará iba hacia el trabajo —se rasco divertido la nuca—, de hecho… iba tarde.

—No creo que te den pagos extras por tu irresponsabilidad, Ryota —Haizaki se cruzo de brazos, Aomine le miro con el ceño fruncido, en lo que Satsuki movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro nerviosa por los constantes golpes en la puerta—. Por cierto, Satsuki, realmente has cambiado —amplio una sonrisa acercándose a la peli rosada, en lo que Daiki se colocaba delante de ella levantando una ceja.

—No un pasó más, Shougo-kun.

Haizaki soltó un chasquido de sus dientes caminando hasta la sala, mientras observaba la parte delantera de esta.

—Íbamos de salida, ¿vienen?

—Sí.

—Ki-chan… ¿Estas herido?

—Solo es una torcedura, Momochii. No es nada grave —Aomine miró al pelinegro este le dedico una mirada de regreso en lo que apretaba sus puños directo a golpearlo—. ¡Espera! ¡Aominechii!

—Es obvio que este bastardo es el culpable, no lo escondas Kise.

—Entonces vas a golpearme por especulaciones —Haizaki también se puso en posición de pelea, Aomine amplio una sonrisa mostrando sus puños en lo que el ajeno hacia lo mismo—. No será como la última vez.

—Eso espero, Shougo.

—Momochii ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé, Ki-chan… —la puerta trasera se movió un poco, Satsuki giro rápidamente su rostro hacia atrás, tragando seco—. ¡No es momento de pelear! ¡La puerta! ¡La puerta!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Trajeron demasiados! —grito Shougo corriendo con Aomine para cerrar la puerta con la nevera, o por lo menos intentar cerrarla.

— ¡Esto no ayuda en absolutamente nada! ¡Nos vamos ahora!

—Aomine… la reja… —Satsuki se encontraba viendo hacia afuera, observando como la reja cayó junto con todos los muebles, estaban rodeados, no solo era el callejón trasero, también era toda la casa. Aomine abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Kise tomo la mano de Momoi comenzando a correr hacia el garaje de la casa, Shougo & Aomine se miraron para seguirlos.

— ¿Alguna idea? Momochii

—No… ninguna —trataba de despejar su mente pero era imposible.

— ¡Kise! ¡Satsuki! —los dos se alarmaron, al abrir la puerta algo se vino encima de ellos. Aomine saco la pistola pero había sido demasiado tarde, esa cosa estaba mordiendo a alguien.

**…Shoot (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Shoot…**

Una lágrima se derramo a un costado del ojo de Kuroko, al detenerse delante de la estación de policías, miro hacia un lado buscando algún indicio de Aomine u Momoi, no vio absolutamente nada, levanto su mano sintiendo como esta tembló un poco, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Kagami volteo a mirar a Kuroko quien se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos temblando.

— ¿Kuroko?

—Kagami-kun… tengo un mal presentimiento…

— ¿Qué?

—Siento… que alguien que valoro demasiado ha muerto…

Kagami apretó sus dientes, delante de él se encontraba Furihata quien miraba el perímetro por si una de esas cosas se encontraba a los alrededores. Kuroko trago seco, Kagami tomo su mano alejándolo de la carretera, corriendo hasta la estación de policías:

—Iremos a tu casa, esperaremos treinta minutos, si no aparecen caminaremos hasta tú casa ¿de acuerdo? —Kuroko asintió, Kagami paso su mano detrás de su cuerpo frunciendo el ceño.

**¿Qué estás haciendo? Ahomine… **

**N/A: **¡TATATATÁNNNNN! Lamento, realmente lamento muuuuuuucho la tardanza e.é fue demasiado pero es que... la universidad, vacaciones… muchas cosas se vinieron encima que realmente no sabía cómo llevar todo, hasta que me fui de viaje & estaba aburrida así que me puse a leer mis fic para conseguir más ideas y se me vino el nuevo capítulo XD

No, no me maten. ¿Por qué no murió Haizaki? Porque lo necesitaba vivo e.é tampoco es tan malo, es bastante sexy cuando está en Teiko, es un buen niño. Solo que no ha tenido una buena vida… digamos que las personas son el fruto de cómo son criadas, y él no fue criado de muy buena manera (?) Las hermanas de Kise son sepsys.

¡¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?! Calma, calma que no panda el cunico. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá una escena sensual de Midorima & Takao, al igual que Murasakibara con Himuro regresaran a la acción. Tendrán más protagonismo en la próxima… ¡También! ¡¿Dónde están los de Seirin?! Aparecerán en la próxima. Con una aparición de ¡Hanamiya! El es un amor (?) sí, me gusta Hanamiya hasta el grado de no matarlo e.é junto al sensual equipo de Kirisaki Daiichi, bueno…. Algunos e.é

No, no se preocupen… Kasamatsu está vivo e.é –creo- & creo que haré que los chicos de Shutoku escape de la escuela –la mayoría- necesitan cumplir con su promesa e.é

Por otra parte… ¿Quien quieren que aparezca? Si dejas en los comentarios algún equipo u personajes aparecerá en la próxima. Lamento la muerte de Sakurai el realmente, realmente me gustaba… pero necesitaba morir e.é así despertaba la fiera dentro del equipo de Too.

En la próxima van a ver muertes e.é traumas, Kuroko llorando ;w; no… ese va a ser en el capítulo que sigue, en la III parte, en la otra voy a desenvolver lo que paso con el resto de chicos. Rei es un desmadre & Sei-sama *-* ese padre de Seijuurou que se case conmigo ?) su frialdad no me importaaaaaa.

Asdfghjkl Lamento dejarlas con la duda, pero de dos capítulos más sabrán que murió en manos de ese misterioso zombie e.é

**KISS AND HUG**

**AN-CHAN.**


End file.
